Beautifully Broken
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: Hadliegh is making her mark in NXT. Her time was coming to show the world that she was Championship material. A small hiccup is in that plan of hers she wasn't expecting. The Accession want her to join them, they won't stop at anything to get her. Will someone come to her aid? Or will she be left joining a team she wants no part of? (Adrian Neville/OC/Finn Bálor)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my newest story and I hope you all like it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>NXT<br>Oct. 30, 2014**

**We locked up in the center of the ring. She got me down to the mat, her knees striking my gut, before she grabbed my hair, sending my head into the mat, repeatedly. The ref had finally got her off of me. I got to my feet, delivering a back breaker. I bounced of the ropes hitting a clothesline. I went up top, only for her to knock me off, getting caught up in the ropes. She ran hitting a drop kick. I fell to the mat, slowly getting to my feet. She ran at me and I pulled my feet up kicking her.**

**Grabbing her wrist, I sent Becky into the ring corner with an Irish whip. I ran at her, but she got her elbow up, elbowing me in the face. I moved away, only to be hit with a bull dog. She went for a pin, but I kicked out at two. Getting back to my feet, I hit a drop kick, going for the cover. She reversed it, pulling on my tights. Getting the three count.**

"**Your winner by pin fall Becky Lunch," JoJo announced. I laid on the mat holding my head, it was really starting to pound against my skull. I was disgusted with the smirk she wore getting out of the ring. I slowly got up feeling dizzy. I quickly went for the ropes to hold myself up, but instead I felt a warm body. I jumped feeling my legs go weak, but instead of falling to the mat, I was in someone's arms. I looked up to see that Vicktor had his arms around me. Both Vicktor and Konnor had smug looks on their faces. Panic set in, Vicktor let me go. The second I was free, I scrambled from the ring, scurrying to the back. What the fuck was that about?**

"You okay?" Bayley asked, coming to my aid.

"Yeah," I nodded. I was far from okay. My head already hurt from being pounded into the mat and ring post, now it won't stop pounding from the confusion that settled in. "I'm gonna go see the trainer." She nodded, giving me a funny look. "I'm fine really, just a headache, I just want to make sure, I'm okay." That did the trick as she went on her way, leaving me to go get checked out.

"I guess everyone wants the good girl of NXT." I shoved Graves. "What?" He asked with a chuckle, failing to be serious, miserably.

"Just shut-up" I told him playfully.

"You still look freaked out over what happened."

"Wouldn't you be?" I asked, stopping outside the trainers room." "You know what's coming, you just don't see it and being freaked out is just part of the game," I responded, walking through the door never giving him the chance to say anything.

"Everything looks good, no concussion or any signs. Just relax tonight and tomorrow you should be good to go. Want something for that headache of yours?" I quickly shook my head, I'd suffer until I could get home and lay down in the dark. "You sure?" He asked skeptical.

"I'll be fine. Doc, you know my history with drugs. Anything can and will make me jump the cliff." I didn't have a past I was happy with or even proud of, but it did lead me here to NXT. It made me strong and I am who I am because of it.

"Right, in that case get plenty of rest."

"Now that, I can do, doc."

"Babe, you okay?" I smiled, hugging Adrian. We'd been together for two months now. Our friendship had blossomed into something more.

"Just a headache. I hate to cancel like this," I told him nervously biting my lip.

"But, you need to rest. It's fine, we can do it next Wednesday night when I get back." I nodded kissing him. I really liked that he was so sweet and considerate.

"Thank you and good luck over the weekend, show 'em how's it done."

"I will, good luck to you as well." I smiled kissing him once more. He walked me to the locker room before heading off. I took a warm shower before getting dressed, ready to go home before my head exploded.

"Of course, I know how this all works. But did you know when they would come for you?" I nearly jumped hearing his voice. Damn him!

"What?" I asked, leaning against the wall, willing my heart to slow down before it jumped out of my chest. "I didn't know when, we wanted my fear to be as real as possible," I explained, getting my bearings in order. "What are you doing? Do you get a thrill out of scaring Divas?"

"Just you," he smirked. I gave him a shove. "You looked scared shitless out there, so it worked."

"You have a moment Leigh?"

"I'll see you later, Graves," I told him earning myself a hug. "What's up?" I asked once he was gone.

"We want to go over a few things." I groaned at Konnor's words. My head was really going to exploded before the night was over with. I know work comes first, but with constant throbbing in my head, there was no way I could concentrate on anything.

"Do you guys think we can do this tomorrow? My head is killing me and I can't focus. I really am sorry," I told them with an apologetic look on my face.

"It's fine, we don't want anyone to get hurt. Is tomorrow at 1 fine?" Konnor asked. I was relieved to know that they were okay with it.

"Yeah, that's fine. Performance center?" I asked, gripping the strap on my bag.

"Yep," Vicktor told me. I gave the guys a smile, heading out to my car. Home was a quick half hour drive from here and I couldn't get there fast enough.

I groaned hearing my alarm blaring in my ears. With my eyes closed, I reached up turning it off. I was starting to drift back to sleep until the alarm on my phone started to go off, from the other side of the room. It was the one guarantee to wake me up in the morning. I did love my sleep.

After my shower and getting dressed to meet up with Konnor and Vicktor. I poured some coffee into a travel mug to start my drive to the Performance Center. It was good that I could actually think without my head pounding. After the Performance Center I had to go the store and get stuff, before making my way home I also had to call Adrian and make sure he landed okay, because I always did that.

I quickly spotted the two guys I needed, we weren't the best of friends or ever friends. They were just two people I had yet to cross paths with; until now, that was. They were great wrestler's and all, but personally I just wasn't a fan of them I was always going to be a fan of wrestling, the day I stop being a fan is the day I stop wrestling for good.

It took about an hour to go over things. We all put our own thought into how things should go and what should be changed. By the time we covered everything we had it fitting who we were on-screen and that's how it would come off, until the next set of hurdles.

"You want to ride with us to the weekends events?" Bayley asked, taking a break from her training.

"Must you ask?" I smirked, turning to walk backwards towards the door.

"No, Leigh watch..." her words fell dead on her lips, when my back connected with a chest.

"Sorry," I winced, turning around to see who I had bumped into.

"That doesn't sound very sincere," he smirked.

"Oh hush it, Finn," I laughed, shoving him playfully. He pulled me in for a quick hug. I had known Finn for a few years now. It was going to be good to catch up with again. "It's been a year, but I got stuff to do," I explained, not giving him a chance to say we need to catch up later.

"And I have a meeting, so no worries." I nodded, swiping his phone so I could add my number to his contact list. We bid farewell, before going our separate ways.

I had thought that the stop at the grocery store was going to be quick and I was counting on it to be. But walking around the store, I couldn't decided on what I really wanted. I tried to go with what I was in the mood for, but that didn't really work either, because I just wasn't in the mood for anything. Finally I decided to call my trip to the grocery store a bust and headed to the check out with what little I had manged to put in my cart.

Making it home, I left the bag of food on my table. I went to get the phone when there was a knock on my door. Placing the phone back on the charger, I briskly walked to the door, pulling it open. I sighed seeing my big brother on the other side of the door. I stepped aside letting him in.

"What do they want this time?" I asked, shutting the door, walking to the kitchen to put what I had bought away.

"Same as always," he sighed, following suit. "But that's not why I'm really here." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" I asked, stopping what I was doing to examine him. "You have been against everything in my life, like the rest of the family, since I was a little girl and wanted to be a ballerina."

"I know and you've done nothing but support me through everything. As your big brother, I only wanted what was best for you and I didn't think starving yourself was the best. I didn't think that wrecking havoc on your body was the best thing either. But this is your life and I can't make you turn your back on the one thing in the world you love to do," he explained.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked, taking a seat at the table, him joining me.

"I had someone put it in perspective for me. And I watched some of your matches and realized that this is what you want and you're amazing at it. It's time I start supporting you and not making your life harder on you." I could see in the deep blue depths of his eyes that he was being honest with me.

"Thank you," I told him with a big bright smile. "I know Mom and Dad won't ever come along to the idea that I want this and not wanting to be a doctor or a lawyer and that hurts but I have you and that makes things easier on me. I wish I could get Jaylen and Debbie's support but that's going to be harder. But seriously Dillon, thank you."

"It's nothing really. I should have sucked up my pride and watched you do this sooner. But you know how wrestling was banned from the house."

"Oh I know, why do you think I always stayed at friend's house, having projects to do for school? I had the same teachers as you," I told him with a little laugh.

"You know I wondered about that. In later years I just thought you were sneaking out to spend time with you boyfriend. It pissed me off so much that I had actually followed you to see what you were up to. I wasn't so pissed when I saw you watching wrestling across the road."

"You...followed...me?" I asked, shocked. He nodded sheepishly. "So not cool, Dill. What would you have done if you found me with my boyfriend?" I asked, a smirk playing on my lips.

"I would have what any big brother would have done and punched his lights out and drug you home by your ear," he stated, a dead serious look on his face. I nodded knowing he would do that just. He had threatened a few of my boyfriends growing up. He had even got into a fight when he caught one of them cheating on me. He had my back in more than one way and it hurt when he didn't support my career choice.

"I just wanted to tell you that you have my support and I'll talk to Mom and Dad for you." I nodded, giving him a hug.

With him gone, I called Adrian's phone. It went straight to voicemail. I figured I would end up missing him. It wasn't like he could wait around for my call and I didn't expect him to. He was doing what he loved, wanting to take the next step in his career.

_Hey, babe. I was just calling to check that everything is going okay. Nothing major. Call me when you get a chance. No worries if you don't, I'll see you when you get home on Wednesday. Bye._


	2. Chapter 2

**A new name for this one, because I felt it fits the story better. A special thank you to Y2JJerichoHolic4Life for the review. Thank you to those that have also read, alerted and favorited this one.**

**I really do only own my OC Hadleigh, everything else belongs to its respected party.**

**Enjoy****!**

* * *

><p>I had every intent to go out to the club and join my friends for the Halloween party but the sudden fever and the urge to rid everything in my stomach had kept me in bed under the covers. I never liked being alone when I was sick, but this was one of those times I just didn't have a choice in the matter. I couldn't expect any of my friends to cancel their night for me, and I wouldn't do that to them. I wouldn't risk my brother getting sick to give it to his daughter either, it was just something I would have to suck up and deal with on my own. I had crackers and soup in the cupboard somewhere, I think. I'd just spend the time in bed sleeping anyway so it wasn't like I would be much company to start with.<p>

By the time Monday had rolled around I was back to feeling like myself, now I knew exactly what it was I wanted to eat, prompting another trip to the grocery store, just this time I was able to get more than just a bag of stuff.

"Hey," I smiled into the phone. This was the first time I would be able to actually talk to him, without the urge to run to the bathroom.

"Hey, you sound like you're feeling better," he said, his own smile evident through his words.

"So much better, luckily. I can't afford to be sick right now. It worked out perfect without me being needed for the weekend house shows and after NXT so it had a pretty good timing, but I hate being sick," I told him, while placed my bags in the trunk of my car.

"Leigh, baby, I don't think anyone likes being sick," he chuckled. I shrugged, placing the shopping cart back into its spot before climbing into my car. "Just take it easy, okay?" He asked. I had a feeling he was trying to plead with me.

"What am I suppose to do? Sit at home and miss important time that I could be in the ring learning and sculpting my craft?" I asked, getting annoyed that he was that damn worried about me. I was just fine and I knew what I was able to do and when I would to stop to take a small little rest.

"No," he sighed. "I've got to go, I'll talk to you later, okay?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yep, sure thing," I sighed into the phone, tossing the thing into the passenger seat. "Damn it!" I yelled, pissed at myself for getting so annoyed at him, when it wasn't even his fault, he had every right to be worried about me. Nice going Leigh!

Upon getting my anger back under control, I headed home to get my groceries put away before I had to head off to the performance center.

"It's not that bad," Bayley assured me. She knew me like the back of her hand, so I had no choice but to tell her what had transpired a few hours earlier. "Everything is going to be okay when you talk to him again. You'll see. Come on, let's forget about this stuff and go have some fun," she smirked. I smiled walking with her to where the rings were at. "So what is this with you and Finn?" She asked raising an eyebrow as we stretched.

"You're like a leech, Bay," I told her with a laugh. "We've been friends for quite a while now. Our paths had crossed more than once on the Indy scene, just like ours," I pointed out. "It was easy to become friends with him," I told her with a shrug.

"That's nice to know, though, I think you're forgetting parts to that story of yours." I jumped hearing his voice. What was it with people scaring the hell out of me?

"Really?" I asked smoothly and calmly, arching an eyebrow. "What parts are those?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, waiting for him to explain.

"I think we both know the parts, Leigh," he smirked, walking off.

"Is there more going on between you and Finn, then you are letting on?" Bayley asked, after he was on the other side of the room. "Because I feel like I'm missing a lot of something."

"No," I shook my head. There had been an attraction between us but he was with someone and so I was. So nothing other than a little flirting ever happened. It was in all good friendly fun. Friends, why did it suddenly sound like a poison? I shook the thoughts away before they went to a very dangerous place. I focused solely on Bayley and what we were doing in the ring. I was with Adrian, I didn't have time for feelings to return to the surface. No it was better to forget they had ever existed.

"Ladies, I need to steal Ms Leigh away," Graves said, walking up to us, his signature smirk in place. I gave Bayley a hug and slipped from the ring.

"Oh my savior of misbehavior, what do I owe this pleasure to?" I asked with a smirk to match his own.

"It would be a pleasure," he winked. I rolled my eyes, acting disgusted out. Friends that was the word to describe my relationship with Corey Graves, but yet the word didn't sound so sickly describing him. So what was it about Finn? "But we need to go over a few things," he told me, pulling a door to a room open. I walked in, noticing how quiet everything had got the second the door had closed.

"What are we going over?" I asked.

**NXT  
>November 6<strong>**th****, 2014**

I spent my time watching the show, not being needed until later in the night before the final segment in the show. I had tried to find Adrian at one point but it seemed like he was trying to avoid me. I had even tried to call his cell the last few days and I got nothing. It was starting to get frustrating knowing that my little outburst had sent him over the edge like that. I needed him to see that I didn't need him to be coddling me. I was big enough to take care of myself and I know what my body is telling me. If he couldn't get over that, then I don't know what would become of our relationship. I sighed getting up. I checked to make sure that everything was still as it should be. My hair was in perfect place in a high pony, my make up was still good. I pulled down the shirt, straightening it out, I smoothed out the tiny wrinkles that were in my skinny jeans. I stepped back into my black wedges and headed out to the interview area.

"_**Last week, the Ascension came for you. Do you know what they want?" Renee asked. I shook my head.**_

"_**Ya know, I have no idea what they want with me. I've never done anything to them. I've stayed far away from them. Your guess is as good as mine at this point," I sighed frowning. "What do they want with me?" I asked, shaking my head once more.**_

"_**I don't know, Leigh," she replied.**_

"_**It doesn't make much sense when you think about it does it?" I asked.**_

"_**I suppose not, but they want you for something, you sure you haven't done anything to send them a signal?" I almost laughed at that question.**_

"_**What signal, Renee? I've done nothing but mind my own business around here. I haven't interfered in any matches what so ever," I stated. "But I guess we will..." the words died on my lips seeing the very two men walk up, hovering over me. They said nothing grabbing my arms and dragging me with them out to the ring. I tried to fight out of their grasp but it did me no good. They pushed me into the ring and before I had a chance to escape they were their holding me in place.**_

"_**We've been admiring you from afar these last few months, Leigh, we mean no harm," Viktor said.**_

"_**No, we want you to join us. The purest ones have the nastiest bite," Konnor smirked.**_

"_**Why would I join you crazies?" I yelled, fighting to get free. Unlike last week they weren't letting me go.**_

"_**You'll see that you belong here with us, Leigh," Viktor stated.**_

"_**But this isn't about you," Konnor stated, turning his attention away from me. I paid very little attention to what was being said instead trying to wiggle free from the hold Konnor had on me.**_

_**Viktor startes to say that they tried to be patient with Hideo. We tried, but clearly you just don't understand. You just don't get the message. I think he had got the message rather loudly, he just wasn't going to give up.**_

_**Konnor says that if Hideo wants to make threats, why don't you come out so they can finish what has been started.**_

_**I smirked hearing Itami's music start to play and he comes out to the stage. Itami looks to the side of the stage, and I frown for a minute until and he is joined by his tag team partner, Finn Balor. I smiled, wiggling free from this sudden distraction. Though I hadn't made it very far, when Victor had pushed me to the mat, threatening me to move. I gulped, frozen in place.**_

_**Balor and Itami make their way to the ring and they pair off. Balor chops and kicks Konnor while Itami kicks Viktor. Balor and Itami with stereo hesitation drop kicks. They go for another set of hesitation drop kicks.**_

_**Konnor leaves the ring. Balor with a double stomp onto Konnor on the floor. Balor with a pele kick to Viktor followed by a running drop kick from Itami.**_

_**Konnor rolls back into the ring and Balor is up top and he hits a double stomp to the back of the neck.**_

_**All I can do is sit in the corner and watch Balor and Itami get one over on the Ascension. I smiled at that fact. It was after the Ascension had retreated leaving me alone in the ring, that I started to relax and got to my feet, ready to get out and head to the back far, far away from the chaos that had just taken place.**_

"_**You okay?" Finn asked, Hideo joining him, both of them keeping their eyes on the Ascension as they slowly left.**_

"_**Yeah," I nodded, "thanks," I told them slipping from the ring heading to the back, figuring it out as I went.**_

"You alright?" Adrian asked, shocking me. I nodded.

"Can we do this later?" I asked, not in the mood to deal with whatever was going to happen with him.

"Sure, I'll come over tomorrow morning before I leave for the weekend. That okay?" He asked. I nodded. That sounded like the best idea. We could talk about things away from everyone else and figure out what was going on.

"As long as you bring muffins or doughnuts, then all is good," I smirked. He rolled his eyes, kissing my cheek before walking off.

"You joining the good side or the bad side, Leigh?" A smirking Graves asked, walking up to me.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked, rolling my eyes at him. He shrugged.

"Not at the moment, no." I shook my head, giving Finn a small smile when he walked by. "What's with that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's what?" I asked. "You know of a good place for a tattoo?" I asked, changing the topic around.

"Do I?" He asked, mocking hurt, his hand over his heart. "What you getting?"

"That's a surprise," I winked, walking off. I felt that it was time I add another one to the ever-growing collection that was taking over my skin. I only had a handful of them, and every single one of them were girly, but they fit with what they represented. The new one didn't change that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked, seeing the man on the other side of my door, rubbing sleep from my eyes. He wasn't the man I was expecting in a few hours. "And why so damn early?" I asked, stepping aside to let the man into my place.

"I was up early and thought I'd stop by so we can finally catch up, like promised," he told me with a shrugging, pushing the door shut. Yeah, because that was making all sorts of sense in my head at this hour of the day. I had to look to see if the sun was even up yet and to my horror, it had yet to break the horizon.

"We promised?" I asked, going straight to the coffee pot, needing an extra strong douse of it this morning. "How'd you find my place?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Now I can't give away all my secrets, can I?" He asked with a smirk.

"It'd be nice," I replied, grabbing a mug to pour some coffee into. "Don't you have anything better to do with your day then to wake me?" I asked, moving to sit at the table. "And you didn't even bring anything, what kind of friend are you?"

"An old one," he shrugged, sitting down across from me. "How have you been these last few years?"

"I've been good, I can't say I've been really good, though. After the fall out we had, it was time to put my life in perspective. Ya know?" I asked, sipping on my coffee.

"I can't say I do. That day I remember it fondly, Leigh. Things were messed up," he said, getting me to chuckle dryly. "What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, not a bit mused about my little outburst.

"They were so more than messed up, it was screwed up. It was wrong of me to do that. I'm actually surprised you're here being civil to me. I did hit you after all," I told him, recalling that night perfectly in my head.

"Things were...different. I'd like to think that things have changed since that night."

"I'm sorry," I told him. " Things have changed. I want to forget that night ever happened," I told him. That was the one night I regretted the most from my past.

"Wait!" He dramatically exclaimed, standing up. "I think the world is ending," he joked.

"Funny," I dead panned. "But seriously, I'm sorry for that night," I told him with sincerity.

"It's in the past Leigh, but thanks. I should go though. I don't want a repeat when your beau shows up to make up with you."

"Seriously, you need a life, Finn, I suggest you get one," I told him walking him to the door.

"By my account, I've got myself a pretty amazing life," he smirked. "Later, Leigh," he called over his shoulder.

"Later, Finn," I called after him, shutting the door.

Now I had about 2 hours to waste before my boyfriend would be here and I was fully awake. A shower would kill a small chuck of that time. I hadn't been feeling well enough the last few days to mess my house up, so I had nothing to do. Sighing I headed upstairs to change into some without clothes and go for a run around the neighborhood, for a while.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you to be here quite so early," I replied, pulling my ear buds out.

"Yeah, me neither, but I was up and I didn't think traffic was going to be as light as it was this morning. At first I thought you were sleeping, but you never answered your phone, which you always answer unless you're out," he explained, standing up from the steps. I gave him a quick kiss on my way by him to unlock the door.

"I see, I'm gonna go take a quick shower, make yourself at home and save me a donut, please?" I asked with a smile. He chucked shaking his head.

"I'll do my best, babe," he grinned, walking to the kitchen.

"You best!" I shouted, running up the stairs.

I was in and outta the shower in a record time. I grabbed a random tee and a pair of jeans, buttoning them as I went. My hairs was already brushed and pulled into a pony. I was excited that Adrian was here, but my stomach fell thinking that things might not end on good terms if things take a turn at any point this morning.

"I made you some tea, coffee is brewing if you would rather have that."

"Tea is fine, I don't mind, really," I told him, joining him in the kitchen. "But the other day, I'm sorry I snapped like that, but it's just I've never needed anyone to look out for me, I know best what I can push my body to do," I told him, wanting this conversation to be over with.

"I get that better than anyone, Leigh. But I'm not going to stop caring or worrying about you. I'm still going to be concerned and watch out for you. You may not need anyone to take care of you, but I'm still going to do it," he pretty much demanded.

"Is that so?" I asked, arching an eyebrow, slipping my arms around his neck. He nodded, placing his hands on my hips. "Then I think you better take me upstairs and make sure that I'm good and that I don't have a single scratch on my body," I whispered.

"I'd love that, Leigh, but I've made other plans for us today," he told me with a kiss to my nose.

The day had been a blast. We went to Universal Studios and spent most the day on the roller coasters, had funnel cakes and candy apples. I had gotten a little burnt but nothing to bad, it hadn't even started to hurt yet.

"I told you to put on sunblock," he chucked.

"I did!" I exclaimed, putting some Aloe Vera on.

"Once doesn't count, sugar." I stuck my tongue out at him. He smirked, tossing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down," I laughed, squirming around. He tossed me onto the bed.

"I've gotta check and see if you got burnt elsewhere," he smirked, capturing my lips.

**NXT  
><strong>**November 13, 2014**

_**Bálor introduced himself and said he's here in NXT because he's the future. I sat backstage on a crate, rolling my eyes when Tyson Kidd's music hit and he made his way onto the stage with Nattie hand-in-hand. Kidd said that he's sure Finn has a riveting story to tell, but the fact is that nobody cares. Not to hate on Kidd at the moment, but I would cared about the story that Finn had to tell. I always thought it was funny when the crowd chanted "Nattie's husband" at him, but at the same time, it was getting a bit old. He was definitely more than just Nattie's husband. Kidd said that Bálor just got there and Kidd isn't buying that he's 'the guy'. Kidd said being a Hart, the first thing they're taught is respect, which Bálor clearly lacks. I shook my head. And to make matters worse Justin Gabriel went right on and joined Kidd on the ramp. **_

_**Gabriel agreed with Kidd and said that it seems like every week a new guy shows up with some cool music and thinks he's a top guy. Gabriel said Bálor would have to go through them, and they'd show him that he's far from a top guy. I laughed for two different reasons. They were going to be eating their words and the crowd started to berate him with "who are you" chants. Kidd and Gabriel entered the ring and cornered Bálor when Hideo Itami's music hit and he made his way to the ring. **_

_**I smirked hearing the crowd chant "Hideo" as the heels backed out of the ring.**_

_**I didn't trust Nattie out there, so I made my way to the ring as both teams were feeling each other out early but Kidd clearly wanted no part of Bálor. I've seen enough to know that Nattie wouldn't do anything on purpose, but I didn't trust Kidd. I shared a look with Nattie when I walked past her. I looked at the ring to see Kidd tag in Gabriel who turned right into a shotgun dropkick from Bálor. Bálor wasted no time going to the top rope, but Kidd pulled Gabriel out of the ring. Bálor hit the ropes and wiped out both heels with a tope con hilo. Bálor was clearly not used to the metal grate ramp as he came down hard on his tailbone and came up looking like he wanted to cry. I was quick to run over to Bálor to see if he was okay. At the same time I was keeping a look out for Nattie, Kidd or even Gabriel.**_

_**Itami was working over Gabriel. Bálor performed an impressive leap over the ropes to wipe out Kidd with a boot on the apron, but Gabriel took advantage of the distraction and knocked Bálor off the apron with a dropkick. It was so easy to get so caught up in the match, but it was even easier to wince when something bad happened, feeling it yourself. Kidd tagged in and dropped Bálor with a neckbreaker at ringside before ordering the ref to count Bálor out. Gabriel tagged in and went to work on Bálor. It was hard not to notice the bruise that was starting to form on Bálor. **_

_**I started to hit the mat and cringed watching Gabriel and Kidd hit tandem soccer kicks as they continued to isolate Bálor in their corner. Bálor finally fired up with forearm shots on Kidd and rocked him with a Pele kick before Itami got the hot tag. Itami wore Kidd out with kicks to the chest and followed up with a running single-leg dropkick for a two-count. Gabriel tagged in and went for a springboard maneuver, but Itami caught him with a high knee to the gut on the way down. Itami tagged in Bálor and the two hit their tandem hesitation dropkicks before Bálor went up top and came down with the double foot stomp for the win. I loved the double foot stomp. I got into the ring to celebrate with them as Nattie, Kidd and Gabriel backed up the ramp.**_

"_**What are you doing out here, Leigh?" Finn asked. I shrugged, giving them both a wink, slipping from the ring.**_

"You can't leave well enough alone can you?" Graves asked, with a smirk.

"Can't always be the good little girl who sits back and watches, but it wasn't like I was being mean," I retorted. "Just making sure that Kidd didn't make Nattie do anything."

"Yeah, because she's been so fantastic at doing what her husband wants her to do out there. Have you not been watching?" He asked, with an all to serious look on his face.

"Hm, can't say I have been. I do have my own things to do back here, I can't just sit around and watch the show, I do have to get ready for my own part of the show. It's not like I can snap my fingers and look TV ready, ya know," I told him walking to the interview area.

"That might be better than this," he said, motioning to my ripped skinny jeans, my NXT shirt that was ripped reveling my stomach, and the knee-high boots I was wearing.

"You're an ass, Graves," I remarked, smiling at Devin Taylor.

"An ass you consider your friend," he smirked, walking off.

"_**Welcome my guest at this time, Leigh," Devin announced. I smiled walking into the shot.**_

"_**Hey, Devin," I greeted.**_

"_**Do you have any intentions of joining the Ascension?" She asked.**_

"_**Not a single one. I think that it's creepy that they've been watching me for so long. They give me the creeps, I'm lucky that they're not here this week, let's me have some room to breath. They're after the wrong Diva," I told her, shaking my head.**_

"_**Is that why you went ringside for the tag match between Itami and**_ _**Bálor **__**vs Kidd and Gabriel?" She asked.**_

"_**No, I went down there because I didn't trust Kidd. He could have told Nattie to do something and I don't know where her head is at these days. I felt safer being out there, **__**ya know?" I asked.**_

"_**That's funny, Leigh. Apparently you're the wanted commodity around here. So ya know what, you think I'll have Nattie do anything, I'll have her end your career next week out there in the ring. How's that work for ya?" He smirked.**_

"_**I didn't know you had the authority to make matches for your wife. But ya know, I can't wait to see that ego of yours explode Kidd. Next week I have no problem facing off against her. I just hope you can be man enough to cuddle her when I end her," I replied. I was sick of people thinking that I didn't have this mean streak in me. I can be a mean just a little, when the right buttons are pushed, that is.**_

"_**We'll see about that, now won't we?" He asked with a smirk walking off.**_

"_**The nerve of that man," I sighed, walking off.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**NXT**  
><strong>November 20, 2014<strong>

My body was feeling a little sore from the weekend events along with the extra training I had got in, every second I could over the week leading up tonight when I was to face Natalya. I had this feeling that Tyson would do something to get involved and it wasn't like I could have my boyfriend ringside with me. So I had to prepare for everything and anything for my match.

"You ain't gonna punch me are you?" Graves asked, walking up to me. I frowned looking at him.

"What?" I asked, standing from where I was stretching on the floor.

"The first day you came in, you were stretching and I walked up talking to you and you punched me, don't you remember?" He asked with a smirk.

"I remember it alright, but to be fair you were being a complete ass. You deserved that bruise on your arm," I retorted. He shrugged. "I need new friends, I muttered.

"You'd miss your old ones too much," he stated matter-of-factly. I shrugged.

"We'll see one day, Graves," I told him, heading over to watch the rest of Tyson's match with CJ Parker

"You still going for that tattoo?" He asked, following behind me.

"I think tomorrow, I don't work the weekend events and I don't think I have a match next week. So no time like the present," I told him with a shrug.

"I'll meet you there," he told me.

"Why don't you just pick me up, if you have to be there?" I asked him, watching Tyson lock the Sharpshooter in.

"I'll be there around 1, make sure lunch is ready," he stated, walking off. I rolled my eyes, getting ready to head it, now that Parker tapped out.

**_I groaned listening to him go on that as a third generation Hart Family member, his uncle Bret taught him to make the challenges. He challenges Finn Bálor to a match next week and he tells Finn if he accepts, he will be Excellently Executed . . . FACT._**

**_"Leigh hears a hard fact for you to swallow sweetheart, my wife," he started to say, being cut off by 'Natties husband' chants, "she will crush your dreams and hopes. FACT!" I got my own mic and walked out._**

**_"Here's a nice little fact for you Tyson," I told him, getting into the ring. "My dreams led me here to NXT. My hopes are that you check your facts, Tyson," I hissed. "I ain't afraid of a fight with your wife!" I yelled. _**

**_I circled around the ring, my eyes darting from Nattie to Tyson standing outside the ring. Nattie held her hand out to shake. I cautiously shook her hand. I dropped her hand ready to lock up with her now that the ref called for the bell. Nattie walked me into the corner. She broke the hold, I waited for her to be in the center of the ring before spearing her. I went for the cover, only she kicked out at two. I got up, going to the run the ropes, except I face planted when Tyson grabbed my leg, pulling me backwards. I got out of the ring, doing a hurricanrana to him. I high-fived a few people before getting back into the ring._**

**_Nattie got a kick to my gut in, planting me with a DDT. She went for the pin but I kicked out at 1. She got me into the surfboard submission, the ref counted and I kicked out at a 2 count._**

**_I came back to kick Natalya into the corner turnbuckle. I growled seeing Tyson on the apron. I ran and hit a drop kick to him. That had only made him pissed off more than he already was. I backed right into Nattie, who hit a neckbreaker._**

**_"Finish her!" Tyson yelled, getting onto the apron once more. Nat flipped me over ready to lock in the Sharpshooter. I managed to roll over, kicking her in the gut. I locked in a chin lock only to break the lock the second Tyson stepped into the ring. I frowned watching a man in all black run down the ramp, slide into the ring and take Tyson out. I turned my attention back to Nattie and hit a double crossbody. I got to my feet going to the top rope to hit Meadow Scape a Diving DDT. I covered Nattie for the 3 count. I celebrated with the crowd before heading backstage._**

"Hey," I smiled, hugging him. "I didn't think I was going to see you tonight."

"I've got a few minutes to walk with you and make plans for next weekend." I shot him a confused look. The lay I knew his weekends were completely busy.

"But aren't you on tour with the main roster?" I asked, clinging onto his arm as we walked.

"Yeah, but you can come with. Unless you have other plans."

"Next weekend I do, I'm on the tour, I'm free this weekend, though," I told him, coming to the room I was needed to be in.

"Can't this weekend," he replied. "We'll figure it out, baby," he told me, kissing my cheek. I nodded.

"Later," I told him. He gave me a funny look, before walking off. I shrugged getting ready. I watched Enzo and Colin win over Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder.

**_I paced watching Konnor and Viktor attack Cassady and Enzo on the ramp. They go into the ring and they attack Wilder and Dawson. Viktor sends Dawson to the floor and they stand over Wilder before giving him the Fall of Man._**

**_Viktor demands a mic and he tells Hideo Itami and Finn Bálor that they are not dead. The two of you, very soon, will be._**

**_Konnor says that this is far from over. The Ascension will rise again._**

**_"Don't think, we forgot about you, our sweet Leigh. We can forgive you for coming out here last week with Hideo Itamai and Finn Bálor," Viktor spoke._**

**_"Sweetheart, you'll join us, that's a guarantee," Konnor said._**

**_"That's BS!" I yelled, throwing a water bottle. "Am I that weird that I get all the creeps around here?" I asked, looking into the mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the..." I gulped seeing the man dressed in all black behind me. "Who are you?" I asked turning around slowly. "What do you want?" I asked shakily. "Why did you help me?" He chuckled, placing a letter down, before backing out of the room, never once leaving the shadows. I slowly, walked to where her was never seeing his face. I fumbled with the letter he left._**

**_Leigh,_**  
><strong><em>I to have been watching you from a far, but my fascination with you goes back a real long time. I am your knight in wrestling attire. You're safe with me around. That's a promise that will be kept, my sweet, sweet, Leigh. xoxo<em>**

**_Frowning, I looked over to the door. "Great," I mumbled._**

I woke to the sound of banging on my door. I slowly let my eyes open seeing that it was after 1 in the afternoon. I jumped from my bed racing downstairs knowing that it could only be one person at my door. "Sorry," I mumbled, letting him in. He chuckled walking in, shutting the door behind him.

"Late night?" He asked, two steps behind me.

"Not really," I told him with a shrug. I had come home had some tea and watched a movie or two because I couldn't sleep. It didn't help that I couldn't stop thinking about Adrian, something was going on, I just couldn't put my thumb on it. "You know your way around, eat what you want, I'm just gonna go shower, before we head off." He nodded making his way to the kitchen. I went upstairs, figuring out what to wear.

"You know what you're getting?" He asked, eating a sandwich and drinking a soda.

"Yep," I replied, going to make my own sandwich.

"You okay?" He asked, when I joined him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. There was no way I was going to tell him about any possible problem I thought I was having with Adrian. There was no way I was opening that can of worms. I didn't even know if anything was wrong so I didn't want to jump the gun. He shrugged.

I sat in the car, looking over the few tattoos that could be seen. I had a whole total of 9 tattoos. I had a baby tiger on my left shoulder, a fairy on my left hip, a dragon in the center of my back, skull and flower piece on my lower right arm, butterflies around my left ankle and dragonflies around my right ankle. 3 little stars behind my right ear, Aries in Chinese on the back of my neck and Lost on my left wrist and Souls on my right wrist. I saw that one as one tattoo even if it was two.

"Do they hold anything special? Or did you get them to piss people off?" Graves asked, from driver's seat.

"Both, actually," I responded. "The idea of getting inked, freaked me out, but when I sat down for my first one, it had to mean something to me and the rest followed meaning things, to me. They tell a story of who we are and what we've been through," I explained, not that I had to explain things to him. Of all the people, he was the one person I didn't have to explain it to.

"Which was your first one?"

"The fairy on my hip. I just wanted to be able to fly away from my problems at the time, my parents forbid it, but they couldn't stop me, not that you had that problem," I smirked, looking at him.

"No," he chuckled. Little talk about different tattoos were discussed until it was time to tell Dan what it was I wanted.

With my approval on the tattoo, Dan got busy, getting the outline on my skin.

"Why a lioness with a half snarl?" Graves asked, as Dan was doing his magic. The tattoo was placed on my right hip.

"Because male lions are nothing but lazy jerks, making the female do the work," I replied. "Seems like I've been doing the same," I replied. I could see that they both were waiting for more but I wasn't giving them anything else.

"Not all men are jerks, Leigh. You're dating a good one, friends with others that are good guys," Graves said.

"Maybe except you," I smirked.

"You best be careful, I'll make him mess up," he joked.

"Then I'll make you pay for the tattoo," I retorted, getting a chuckle from Dan.

"You guys dating or something?" Dan asked.

"Hell no," I replied. "Just good friends, even if he is an ass."

"Nice to know how you really feel about me," he chucked. I laughed a little, afraid to move to much with a needle jabbing my skin repeatedly.

Things just flowed from there and soon enough he was done and I loved my tattoo, it really was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Adrian asked.

"I was invited," I told him with a shrug. "Why, don't you want me here?" I asked, feeling like he really didn't want me here. It wasn't my idea to come this weekend. I was the one that got the call, I had only accepted.

"Leigh that's not the case," he sighed. "Can we just talk about this after the show?"

"Of course," I told him. Things had been so hot and cold between us as of late, I wasn't sure what would happen. I let him go, walking my own way, to find a few friends.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be here?" I smirked looking at him. Just at that moment, Nattie walked by.

"Hey, Nat, can you do me a favor?" I asked, stopping her.

"Sure, that's up?" She asked, walking up to me.

"Can you tell Mr. Good here, that I got the call yesterday afternoon, so I could be here all weekend?" I asked, seeing a smile on her lips, a smirk on Jon's.

"Sure," she laughed, curiously. I stopped her, turning to Jon.

"You see it's not my fault you didn't get the memo. Maybe, you just weren't paying attention," I smirked.

"I don't even know what this is," Nattie said, backing up. "So yeah," she said, walking off.

"Must you scare my Co-workers?" He chuckled.

"Hey now, she's my Co-worker to, I had a match against her, so ha!" I stated. He said nothing pulling me in for a hug. I had met Jon way back on the Indies and we had hit it off. Okay so that wasn't right. We had a past, an interesting one at that.

"How are you, Leigh?" He asked, keeping an arm around me, as we walked to catering.

"I'm good, life sure has changed over the last year, in that good humbling way," I replied. "How's life been treating the Lunatic Fringe?"

"I can't complain," he smirked. "I've got a girlfriend."

"Renee?" I asked, feeling him tense up.

"Nope," he stated. I knew better than to ask him personal questions, anywhere.

"Oh," I replied.

"She's not here, maybe I'll drop by your place one day and bring her along." I nodded at that, interested in who he was dating. "Things with Adrian still going smoothly?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "Some days are better than others. I don't know what's going on, honestly. It's like things were better as friends," I explained.

"Do you regret dating him?" Jon asked.

"No, we just need to get on the same page again, ya know?" I asked. He shrugged.

"There she is!" Colby exclaimed. "How are you here?" He questioned, giving me a bear hug.

"I got on a plane, duh," I smirked, hitting my palm on my forehead.

"Nah, she walked," Jon chucked.

"This one missed me, so he called me outta the blue, I had nothing better to do," I shrugged. The fact you're friends with one guy in a faction, you're friends with the others. It was easy to get along with Colby and Joe the few times I've hung out with them. I've grown close to them.

"Why is the NXT champion glaring this way?" Colby asked with an amused chuckle. Sighing I looked over to see that Adrian isn't very happy.

"That's our girl's boy," Jon stated. "Does he not know about us?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Are we your dirty little secret?" Colby asked, all excitedly.

"Yeah," I sighed, chewing my lip watching as he walked over. I wasn't proud that I had kept them a secret, it just never came up in a conversation. How were you suppose to start a conversation explaining the past I had with Jon? It wasn't easy for me. "But it's complicated."

"Sure it is, Leigh," Jon smirked. Colby knew about the past I shared with Jon. It wasn't some secret, it was just the past and I only saw him as a brother figure, nothing more than that ever.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at him, his eyes shining with hurt and betrayal. I felt a sweep of anger pass through me, I had never once betrayed him.

"So we met again, but now we meet on different terms, Adrian. Now you're the guy that has my little sister's heart. You break it, I'll break you," Jon told him calmly, fear rising to the surface in Adrian's face.

"Sister?" He asked, looking at me.

"More like adopted sister. Him and Sami when they were the Switchblade Conspiracy, took me under their wings and adopted me as their little sister," I explained, watching the emotions dance through his eyes.

"Oh," he replied. "Sam had told me he considered you his sister, I just never questioned it," he said. I nodded, understanding for a moment where he was coming from.

"Yeah, I had fun annoying them," I smirked. Remembering how I got on their nerves every other day. "Long drives were the best." I laughed hearing Jon groan.

"Like the one from New York, an over night stop in Philly, then to Florida we went and you talked about, what the hell did you spend the whole trip talking about?" Jon asked, trying to think.

"Hell if I remember," I laughed. "Sami would know, I think. I was exhausted and random shit came to mind that trip," I laughed. I gave Adrian a soft smile. Things would be okay between us. It wasn't like I had ever done anything with either one of them, they really had adopted me, it wasn't legal because I have a real family. They had always been brothers and nothing more.

"I'll see ya tonight?" He asked. I nodded, kissing his cheek. He smiled heading off for his match.

"How cute," Colby mocked, walking off. I rolled my eyes shooting Jon a look. He chucked, putting his hands up.

I had a good time catching up with Jon and Colby. Going into this talk with Adrian, I was feeling better than ever. He had called and we decided just to meet at my hotel room. Things were going to be okay. Because that's what I felt.

"Hey," I smiled, pulling the door open for him.

"Hey, babe," he greeted, pausing to kiss me on his way through. I smiled into the kiss, letting the door go, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm not mad," I told him, curled into his side, under the blanket. "You had every right to be shocked, surprised and even jealous tonight. There are things in my past I haven't talked about with you, but I don't feel comfortable talking about them, it's the past for a reason and that part of my life is closed. If things come up, I'll tell you, I need you to trust me," I explained, moving to look at him.

"I trust you, Leigh. I was just taken off guard, I realized today that you have so much I don't know about you. I'm not going to make you talk about your past if you're not comfortable talking about it," he told me, pulling me back into his side. "You're not running from anything are you?" He asked. Chewing my lip, I thought back to everything that happened. I had made amends with just about everyone. I had finally worked things out with Finn. I had my brother, but maybe I needed to go home and have a long chat with my parents.

"Not no more, I've worked most things out, except for my parents and I'm not running from them, I'm just living my life how I want to. One day soon or not soon I'll talk to them, but I can only do so much to patch what they had broken up," I explained with a sigh.

"It'll work out," he responded, kissing my head. I could only hope that was half-true.

**NXT**  
><strong>Nov. 27, 2014<strong>

**_Finn Bálor is asked about his match and he says that he is here to make a big impact. Finn says that the future is now. He is asked about Tyson's comments from last week. Finn says that he hopes Tyson sends his uncle a copy of this match._**

**_"You've got this Finn, and I'll be out there, in case Natalya tries anything," I say, walking up to him._**

**_"Leigh, I can't ask you to do that. You have plenty going on for you."_**

**_"I wasn't asking, I was telling you. There's more to me than the innocent girl they've seen. I'm not taking no for an answer," I stated, turning to walk off. "I'll see you out there," I called over my shoulder, walking off._**

I headed to catering finding Bayley. I flashed her a smile, sitting down by her, asking, "you okay?"

"Nothing I can't solve. I was warned," she laughed. I chuckled.

"Ya know if ya need me I'm here for ya, right?" I asked.

"I know, but you've got a lot on your plate right now, I don't want to be the one adding any more to that." I sighed, shaking my head.

"There is always room for you Bay, always," I assured her. She nodded. She smiled, hugging me. After that we both headed off.

"I heard you were causing trouble this weekend," Graves smirked.

"That sounds like my weekend, I'm gonna smack Seth for being a tattle tale," I replied shaking my head.

"I can't picture you getting wasted," he smirked.

"What the hell were you told?" I asked, stopping dead in my tracks. I had a few drinks, but I did not get wasted. He shrugged, smirking all smug like. "What?" I asked, punching him lightly.

"For that, I'm not telling," he chuckled, walking off.

"I hate you, Graves," I yelled after him.

"I'm not asking," Nattie laughed, walking up to me.

"It's best that way," I laughed, walking with her.

"Wanna come have some fun with the girls tonight?" She asked.

"Ya know I think I will," I replied with a smile. "You'll have to text me the details." She nodded, getting in place for her segment.

_**Natalya is asked about Tyson's match with Finn Bálor and she says that it is a way for Tyson to show something he has never shown before. Tyson says that you could ask him for his thoughts about Finn. Two weeks ago with Justin Gabriel, they got the best of him. Tyson says that he has been working with his uncle Bret Hart and there is a new Hitman on the horizon. Finn has all of this hype and smoke and mirrors. He is good, but not as good as everyone says.**_

_**"No, you're right about that, Tyson," I said, stepping into view. A smirk clearly on his face. "He's better than what everyone says. But I guess you want to learn the hard way again," I stated, watching the smirk fall from his face.**_

_**"This isn't your battle, Leigh. You picked the wrong people to mess with. You watch tonight and you'll see how weak Finn is," he hissed in my face.**_

_**"I'll watch him kick you're teeth down your throat," I seethed. "Don't expect your wife to help you," I stated, looking over at Natalya. "I'll be watching alright," I stated walking off.**_

I laughed watching as Nattie wants a hug from Tyson and he asks about the cats and he says that he has to spend some time with the cats. That was great.

I headed to the gorilla ready to head out with Finn. I could see he didn't like it but at this point I didn't care. I headed out to the ring behind him.

**_Finn Bálor (with Leigh) versus Tyson Kidd (with Natalya)_**

**_The match had been an intense, back and forth battle. Natalya and myself had teased a fight a few different times, but nothing came of it. I hit the mat, shouting at Finn._**

**_Bálor waits for Kidd to get up and he charges into a boot. Kidd goes to the turnbuckles but Bálor with an enzuigiri that knocks Kidd to the mat. Bálor goes up top and he tries for the double stomp but Kidd moves. Kidd tries for the Sharpshooter but Bálor kicks him away. Bálor charges into the corner but Kidd with a drop toe hold that sends Bálor into the turnbuckles. Kidd with a slingshot leg drop to the apron for a near fall._**

**_Kidd goes to the apron and he tries for the springboard elbow drop but Bálor gets his knees up. Bálor with a running kick to the head and then Bálor goes up top, but Konnor and Viktor come to the ring and they attack Bálor and the referee calls for the bell._**

**_Winner: Finn Bálor (by disqualification)_**

**_I quickly try to escape but Viktor grabs me, holding me in place as Konnor attacks Bálor. I try to struggle free, but I can't._**

**_"This is part of your doing Leigh. You picked them, over us. We will make you regret that," Viktor hissed into my ear._**

**_"Like hell," I hissed. "I have nothing to do with this jealousy," I snapped, bring my foot back, hitting him in the shin. With his grip loosened, I got free, rolling from the ring. Viktor smirks at me joining Konnor. Hideo ran past me to help Finn out. They square off in the ring until officials and other wrestlers make their way to the ring. At that point I headed to the back._**

I changed into my black boot cut jeans and a low-cut blue long sleeve blouse. I fixed my hair and make-up and headed to the club Nattie told me. I grabbed a drink, heading into the crowd to find the girls, which didn't take long.

"Surprised you came out tonight Leigh. We haven't had a night out with you in over two months now," Sasha stated. She may play a bitch on TV, but she was really awesome and a good friend.

"I know, I've just wanted to keep working on getting better in the ring, but I've realized I need a day to let loose and have fun with my friends," I replied, finishing my drink. "Anyone care to go dance?" I asked. They had agreed and we hit the dance floor to have some fun.

Most all the Divas left, I hadn't realized that I had already been at the club for over 3 hours and I wasn't ready to head home yet.

"But stay and have fun," I whined looking over at Bayley and Charlotte.

"We think it's time to go home, Leigh," Bayley said.

"But that's no fun," I pouted.

"You girls go on, I've got this one." I turned around to see who was talking.

"Hey Finn," I smiled. "Come dance," I said, pulling him off with me to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and gazed into his eyes, his hands rested on my hips. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you," He stated, with a smile. "I really should get you home," he suggested, making no attempt to move.

"Why?" I asked moving closer, my eyes darting to his lips. I wanted to feel his lips against mine.

"Because," he stated. Our faces inched closer. I could feel his warm breath on my face. I gulped moving away. I really wanted to kiss him, but I wasn't sometime that could easily cheat.

"I should go home," I told him. I couldn't do that to Adrian. Whatever I was feeling for Finn, needed to be locked away. He nodded leading the way through the club.


	6. Chapter 6

For a week my head pounded. The morning after I wanted to blame it on the drinks I had, but that wasn't the case. I had enough to make me a little tipsy but nothing to give me a hangover. In between drunks I would have a soda, but I was having fun. I remember almost kissing Finn. I remember that I wanted to kiss him, but I felt guilty because I was with Adrian, I couldn't cheat on him, I couldn't do that to him. At the same time I couldn't deny that the feelings were still there with Finn. My head hurt because I had to figure out what I should do. The easy thing wasn't that easy. In the end I wanted to chalk it up to the amount of alcohol I had drank. I was with Adrian and that's how it was going to stay. I knew I had to talk to Finn about the almost kiss, but I really just wanted to ignore it and forget that it ever happened. We all know that's not how it works.

"You okay?" Bayley asked. I looked at her over the breakfast that was untouched on my plate.

"No," I sighed. "You can't tell anyone, but I...uh..I almost kissed Finn, last week at the club, after you and Charlotte left."

"What?" She shrieked. "What about Adrian? What is your past with Finn?" She asked. I knew now that I couldn't escape it.

"What about Adrian?" I asked, playing with the egg on my plate. "I'm not breaking up with him, I didn't kiss Finn and that's why."

"So if you weren't with Adrian, would you have kissed him?"

"I don't know, Bay," I sighed. "It's different with Finn. We've been friends for a long time now, but things never worked for us to date. I lived in the states he lived in Ireland. There was no way to make that work. Before I got signed I was living in Ireland, it was a moment in my career I didn't know if I could keep going," I told her, remembering that part of my life.

_Sitting on the porch looking at the rolling hills in the country side of Ireland, I sighed. I had been in a funk for the past few months, I needed away from everything, wrestling included. My parents comments about wasting my time doing this filled my head. I was starting to believe that they were right. I wasn't happy anymore. The thrill was still there, but I didn't want to feel burned out by it all, and slowly I was feeling my life drain away. The drugs were no longer keeping the pain away, but they were there waiting for me to need them again._

_"I still don't believe you're going to be here for a full year," Fergal commented, I looked over at him, seeing the smirk on his face._

_"Why?" I asked, with a smirk to match his. "Nothing's going to happen. I'm not jumping from one relationship to another. I want to focus on me," I sighed._

_"I wasn't suggesting anything," he stated. "You spending a year out here, away from your family and friends. You can't hide from your problems, Leigh." I could see where he was coming from, but none of that mattered._

_"I'm not hiding from anything. If that was the case, you wouldn't know where I was," I informed him. "I'm only leaving on very few occasions," I stated dead serious. "I'm either leaving here dead, and no I'm not suicidal or ever thought about suicide. Or I'm going to realize that A, I don't have a future as a wrestler or B, that I can make it big and have a new energy about me," I told him._

_"Leigh, you have to stop constantly going, you never give yourself time to rest. There is no need for 10 shows within a half of a week. When was the last time you were home?" He asked._

_"Before making plans to come here," I started, stopping to think about things for a minute. "Nearly 6 months," I sighed. I hadn't really been home, just passed through checking on things._

_"When was the last time you let yourself heal?" He asked, picking a bottle of pills up. "Without these?"_

_"When I...I can't remember. But to be fair there was a few months when I didn't need them," I defended myself._

_"And you fell, how do you expect to reach your dreams, if you're a druggie? Huh?" He asked, sounding more accusing than anything._

_"Dreams don't always end good," I retorted._

_"For people who don't try, Hadleigh. I'm trying to help you, if you don't want my help, then screw you, too," he hissed, getting up._

_"I didn't quit my dreams, Fergal, I'm...trying to figure my dreams out. Dreams do change," I told him with a sigh._

_"Not all dreams, Leigh," he sighed, grabbing the bottle of pills. "Figure it out without the aid of your pills."_

_"Don't you dare," I warned, getting up. He shot me a look that he meant business. "Give 'em back," I hissed, making a grab for them. He held them above his head, knowing I couldn't reach them._

_"No," he stated._

_"Fuck you," I hissed. He smirked, walking to the bathroom. I was right there behind him. I made another grab for them but he pulled away, dumping them in the toilet. "Bastard," I hissed, watching them flush down the toilet. "What the Fuck?"_

_"Consider it a friend helping a friend," he smirked. I shook my head._

_"No!" I shouted._

_"You don't need them, Leigh."_

_"But I do," I begged him. He shook his head._

_"No, you don't. It's pathetic, really." Having heard enough, I slapped him across the cheek, my fingernail scratching his lower lip, drawing blood. I felt bad, but he gave me no chance to apologize as he stormed outta the house._

"Wow!" She whispered.

"He opened my eyes, and things have changed. And we're friends and all. But...I'm happy with Adrian." Time would tell what would happen. For now it was easier avoiding both of them. There was no way I could tell Adrian that I had a moment with Finn.

"From one friend to another, talk to them both, okay?" She asked. I nodded. I wasn't going to start a fight with her, over it.

**NXT  
>December 4th, 2014<strong>

Walking the halls waiting for the show to start, I found myself a nervous wreck. And I didn't even have a match tonight. I kept telling myself that I would talk to Finn tonight about why what happened last week couldn't happen ever again. I jumped hearing, "Hey baby."

"Hey," I responded. I had felt bad ignoring him all week-long. "You going to be around this weekend?" I asked.

"Actually, I will be. Why?" He asked curiously.

"I promised my brother a visit tomorrow, thought you would like to come along." I didn't see it as this huge deal. They've met before, for like a brief second.

"You sure? It didn't go so well the first time around," he commented.

"I'm sure. Things are different this time around. The last time things they were stressful, to say the least."

"Okay, if you say so. I trust you, Leigh." I smiled, kissing his cheek. He walked off to get ready for the night. I turned around to walk off, when I spotted Finn leaning against the wall.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, ready to bolt and keep ignoring the almost kiss conversation with him.

"Long enough," he shrugged, walking up to me. "Leigh, you can't ignore me over something that didn't happen."

"Wanna bet?" I asked. "Just watch me," I stated, walking off. I did have to finish getting ready for the night. Tonight's show was going to be long.

Instead of being ringside for the match, I sat at the announcer's table with Albert and Alex. I promised myself that if anything was to happen with Natalya during the match, I was still close enough I could run to the ring and take her out, but I didn't have any worry that she would try anything.

**_**Match Number Five: Tyler Breeze and Tyson Kidd (with Natalya) versus Finn Balor and Hideo Itami**_**

_**"Welcome, Leigh," Alex said, with a huge smile.**_

_**"Hey, guys. I'm actually really happy to be out here for this match. I can't say I'm a huge of Prince Pretty himself, but on the inside, I've been known to freak out because it's Tyson Kidd," I smirked. "And I can't forget the wonderful and always stunning Natayla, I've looked up to her for so long."**_

_**"So wrestling her, must have been a dream come true, huh?" Albert asked.**_

_**"OMG, was it ever," I laughed. "I can say that I'm ready to step into the ring with her again, when the chance arises. I hope it's soon, too," I stated, shaking my head. "Leave it to two self-centered, ego driven guys to argue over who wants to be first to get a butt kicking from Finn and Hideo," I laughed, watching Tyson and Tyler.**_

_**"The Ascension have seemed to leave you alone. Check out that clothesline from behind from Kidd to Balor," Alex commented as I winced.**_

_**"For now, I don't get what's so special about me? I'm not going to join, if they would have asked me, I might have considered it, but using the tactics they've been using, why would I join them for? I have nothing in it for me by joining, ya know?" I asked, watching Tyson work over Finn in the corner, the referee warns him. Tyson **__**with an Irish whip but Finn gets his boot up when Tyson charges. "I've been doing wonderful on my own. I don't need their help," I stated, letting a breath of air out as Tyler got a near fall over Finn.**_

_**"They are a powerful tag team, they have a lot to offer you," Albert stated, I shook my head.**_

_**"They really don't. Yeah they're powerful in the ring and they know how to get things done, but I want to prove on my own that I can be just as good as Lita, Trish, Mae Young and Molly Holly, and the rest of them. Don't get me wrong," I said, watching Finn go on the offense for a second until Tyson holds on to the ropes. "I know when to ask for help, and right now in my career I don't need that help. And I don't need the help they want to offer. Who seriously watches someone like that?" I asked, getting chills.**_

_**"I can understand that," Alex commented. **_

_**"I just don't their help," I said, leaving it at that.**_

_**"Speaking of which," Alex said. "You've had another member of NXT watching you, any ideas on who that is?" Alex asked. I shook me head.**_

_**"Nope, I haven't encountered him since that once," I told him. "Check this out, Alex," I said. "Kidd with an I**__**rish whip which Balor floats over. Kidd with a forearm and Balor with a Pele kick and both men are down," I stated, excitedly. **_

_**"Breeze and Itami with the tags," Albert said.**_

_**"I can't stress enough of how awesome Hideo and Finn are together and in single actions. Amazing doesn't even begin to cover it," I gushed.**_

_**"Do you condone such actions? Balor just double stomped Kidd in the back of the head and the ref wasn't looking?" Albert asked.**_

_**"That was simply awesome, Albert. Of course I can condone such actions from them, because they play by the rules, they take extreme measures when needed. If Kidd and Breeze would play by the book, that wouldn't have happened," I stated.**_

_**"Let me get this straight, you won't join the Ascension because of the things they do in the ring, but you're okay with that?" Albert asked, shaking his head.**_

_**"Yeah, nothing wrong there," I replied. "And that was a killer kick to the back of Breeze's head," I smirked. "And your winners Hideo and Finn," I jumped up.**_

_**"It was nice having you out here, Leigh," Alex said.**_

_**"I had fun, I might have to stop back in a few weeks," I winked, placing my headset down, hearing Finn tell the Ascension to**__** bring everything they've got because he is bringing something you have never seen before. And that was something I couldn't wait for.**_

Walking to the back, I let a squeal out, seeing Sami Callihan. I jumped into his arms, holding on tight. "For some reason, I wasn't expecting you," I smiled, letting him go.

"Jon was saying you guys were talking about old times and I realized it's been a hell of a long time since we've saw each other." I nodded, thinking how long it's been since I've hung out with him. It was only a few months, but it felt like forever.

"It has been," I agreed.

"You were annoying us about some stupid romantic movie. You described the whole movie and it felt like we had watched the damn thing," he chuckled, shaking his head. I shrugged, not remembering that conversation or that night. My memory was pretty foggy for that night on the trip.

"Oh man," Graves sighed, walking up to us. "I really thought you were back here getting murdered," he smirked.

"Glad to know that you would want me getting murdered, Graves," I said while glaring at him.

"I wanted to save the day," he winked.

"Nice try, Graves," I smirked. Sighing to myself, seeing Finn. "I've got a segment to get ready for, later guys," I told them handing hugs out. "I don't have time, neither do you," I hissed under my breath.

"Leigh, we have to talk about this. It's only going to get worse the more you push it away," he said under his breath. I shook my head, looking at him. "I'll keep bugging you until you talk to me about it," he stated, walking off. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I had to stop running from my problems and face them. I just didn't have the time to do that now.

**_I sighed pacing in an empty hallway, reading over the letter from the mysterious man dressed in black. "Who are you?" I asked, chewing on my lip. I instantly froze seeing Konnor and Viktor walk up to me._**

**_"That's a good question, Leigh. Who is it?" I gulped, giving them a shrug, seeing that they had blocked my escape routes._**

**_"We're tired of playing games with you," Konnor spoke, his voice echoing through the empty hall._**

**_"You have until Take over R Evolution to decided," Viktor stated. "Then we decided for you," he hissed, walking off._**

**_"You won't like what we have in store for you, if you turn us down," Konnor growled._**

**_I gulped nodding watching them go. I looked down at the letter, "where are you?" I asked, with a sigh._**


	7. Chapter 7

"You knew how important this was," I hissed over the phone, annoyed at him. It seemed every step forward in our relationship, was really 5 steps back.

"Either I show up and be rude leaving half way through or I don't go at all. This is my career on the line, Leigh," he stated, not budging a step.

"My brother wouldn't care, Adrian. He would understand," I sighed, finally turning my car off. Being mad at him over this was plain silly. He couldn't control it.

"I'll see what can be done and get there when I can, okay?" He asked. I know that's the best I was going to get from him and it was okay, I was okay with it. Who was I to stand in the way of his career? This had been his dream since he was a little boy.

"Okay, I'll send ya text when I leave, if you haven't made it, but don't worry about rushing, I understand that things come up and you have to pick what's more important. I would have done the same thing," I told him softy. I smiled hearing his small chuckle come over the line.

"Don't I know it. I'll try, Leigh."

"Okay," I told him, nodding. I hung my phone up, tossing it in my bag. With Thanksgiving last week and since I stayed home doing nothing, because I couldn't bring myself to see my parents, I was meeting up with my brother today. I had been invited to friends house's for dinner. But I had politely declined, telling myself that I was going to go home, but it never happened.

Walking into the small restaurant I had momentarily froze seeing my brother with a beautiful red head and a little girl with reddish blonde hair, sitting on his lap. Had I really missed out on that much of his life? Getting myself in order I walked over to the table, greeting them a hello.

"Hadleigh this is my girlfriend Nora and this is Sophie. This is my sister..."

"Leigh, I know Dill," Sophie giggled. "I like you, are the Ascension ever gonna leave you alone? Can't you join up with Finn? Who's the dude in the shadows? What's your favorite color?" She asked seriously. "I'm 7, how old are you?"

"Favorite color is purple, I'm trying to join Finn, I wish the Ascension would leave me be, I want to know who that guy is. Any ideas?" I asked. She shook her head, looking to be deep in thought. "Adrian couldn't make it, he had a meeting," I informed my brother.

"You're not gonna join the Ascension are you? You know Adrian Neville?" Sophie asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"He's a good friend of mine," I told her. My brother shot me a look. I was confused on why I had called Adrian a good friend and not my boyfriend. What was going on with me?

"That's awesome," she said barely containing her excitement.

"How long have the two of you been dating?" I asked, looking between my brother and Nora.

"Almost two years," Nora said. "You seeing anyone?"

"Actually I'm dating Adrian," I told her correcting myself from earlier. I froze seeing Finn walk up, a smug smile on his face. "What?" I asked, sightly annoyed with him.

"Can't a guy eat?" He asked right back. "I don't want to intrude on this lovely family gathering, but Leigh we need to talk."

"Later Finn," I told him, not wanting to deal with that right now.

"Mommy it's Finn," Sophie squealed. "You can join us, he can join us right?" She asked with pleading eyes. I wasn't going to be the one to break her little heart. I would suck it up.

"If you insist," he smiled, sitting next to me.

"My brother Dillon, his girlfriend Nora and their little girl Sophie, this is Finn," I said introducing him.

It wasn't long before the tension had left, laughter filling the void from the tension. I was enjoying myself greatly. I had let myself stop being mad at Finn for something I had wanted. I was at blame as well.

It wasn't until Adrian had walked through the door that I had remembered he was supposed to be here. I stood up hugging him, I smiled feeling his lips against my cheek. Introductions were made once more. I could see that Adrian wasn't really pleased that Finn was sitting at the table. It was clear that Finn was enjoying this, a little too much.

"Leigh, who have you been friends with longer?" Sophie asked, her excitement level still high from Finn and Adrian.

"Adrian," I paused, thinking about it a minute. "No, I've known Finn longer." He was there before my troubling time, during and after, Adrian was there for the last part of it and now. "Everything go okay?" I asked, looking at Adrian, getting a nod. Things had gotten awkward again.

Conversation was made thanks to Sophie. I had promised that she'd be able to come along to a show and meet all her favorites. That had made her light up. I followed my brother outside, he needed to talk to me.

"I really thought that you would come home for Thanksgiving," he sighed. I nodded, chewing on my lip.

"I had planned on it, but I couldn't bring myself to do it," I replied with a sigh.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"It's complicated," I sighed, not wanting to relive it again.

"If body language means anything, you need to figure it out, Leigh." What did he mean by that?

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"Figure your feelings out," he stated, heading back inside. I groaned seeing Finn a second later.

"I'm sorry for what happened at the club, but you can't refuse that you wanted to kiss me," he said, searching my eyes. I couldn't lie to him, because he'd know the truth anyway.

"Kiss?" Adrian asked. I sighed, closing my eyes. Couldn't anything go my way?

"It's not like that," I told him. He shook his head, looking from one of us to the other.

"I should have known," he stated, walking off.

"Adrian," I called after him. But he didn't look back.

"Yeah, maybe I did want to kiss you, but I didn't because I'm with Adrian. That's just us though. It's always bad timing. I'm not breaking up with Adrian for you," I stated, walking to my car. That was if I still had a relationship with Adrian. I had to give him space and that was going to be hard.

**NXT TakeOver: R Evolution**  
><strong>December 11th, 2014<strong>

"I can't believe that you're done with in ring work," I said, finding a very solemn looking Graves, headed through the arena. I easily fell into step with him. He nodded. "You're gonna be great out there, especially when I come join you," I smirked, thinking about all the trouble we could cause.

"I don't you go getting me fired my first night out there," he stated. I laughed, giving him a shrug.

"I make no promise's, Graves," I smirked, heading off, leaving him to collect his thoughts.

I had made sure to stay clear of both Finn and Adrian. I was going to wait until later to talk to Adrian about things and I found myself pissed at Finn for bringing up something I didn't want to talk about. He could have waited until I was ready to open up to him about it. I understood that it wasn't just his fault, but I couldn't be pissed at myself. I was going to try talking to Adrian tomorrow when he had a full week to digest what was going on, it would be easier that way. He needed to know that nothing had happened that night. That it really wasn't what he thought it was. But he needed to remain focused for his match tonight. I on the other hand didn't have a match, or even a segment to shoot. The most I had going on tonight was being out there at the announce table during Finn and Hideo's match against the Ascension.

I watched as Kevin had pretty much dominated the match against Parker. I loved the fact that Kevin had got busted open. It made him even more bad-ass than he seemed to be in the ring. It was an excellent show casing. I was excited to see that Kevin had won. I made a note to self that I was going to have to find Kevin and see how things were going with him. I was really happy to see how perfect he looked out there in a WWE ring. NXT had just changed and I couldn't wait to see what was going to happen with Kevin from here on out. I watched as the Lucha Dragons had retained over the Vaudevillains. I was excited to see how fast Baron was going to pin Tye Dillinger. I watched as Tye had gotten in a few punches but Baron was quick to pull the plug hitting End of Days. I was waiting for the day that Baron and Bull would get into the ring. I was putting my money on Baron in that match up.

**_"Welcome our guest, the lovely Leigh," Alex said. "I'm happy to have you out here."_**

**_"Thanks Alex. I'm happy to be out here, sharing this time with the Savior of Misbehavior. I'm gonna miss ya in that ring, Graves. But oh am I ever loving you out here calling the matches. You've been phenomenal so far," I praised him, watching the Ascension make their way out._**

**_"Thanks Leigh. I heard this saying that if the Ascension win tonight you join them," he stated._**

**_"Graves I don't know where you heard that, but I will not join them if they win tonight. I have no plans on joining them ever," I stated clearing everything up. "They can try all they want, I'm not going to crumble."_**

**_"You seem so sure of yourself," Rich commented as Hideo made his way out._**

**_"That's the thing about this one. To the NXT universe she is their angel, but I know better, they haven't seen nothing, yet. She's a little spitfire."_**

**_"Aw Graves, that was sweet of you," I gushed, watching Finn come out with the top half of his body painted like Venom from the comic books, and I was loving it. I glanced over at the Ascension and their faces of horror were great. He slithers toward the ring as the crowd explodes and goes nuts for him._**

**_The Ascension vs. Hideo Itami & Finn Bálor_**

**_They brawl before the match starts with Bálor and Konnor brawling in one corner while Itami and Viktor battle in the other corner. They hit stereo hesitation drop kicks and The Ascension go the floor. "See this is already a great match in the making," I stated._**

**_I had remained quiet watching the match play out. It had been a good back and forth match until the Ascension got the upper hand, dominating Hideo in the ring._**

**_"You look a little tense," Graves commented._**

**_"I'm not tense, just enjoying this glorious match. Don't count Bálor and Itami out."_**

**_"I don't think any of us can," Rich commented._**

**_"I don't know, the Ascension are a powerful duo, I'd be worried if I was you Leigh," Graves said._**

**_"Well you're not and I'm not worried, Graves. You'll see," I stated matter-of-factly. I watched closely as Bálor and Viktor tag in. And Bálor goes right on the offense. "What was I saying?" I asked, seeing Bálor with a flip dive onto Konnor and Viktor and they both go down._**

**_"Don't get to cocky," Graves said seriously. I rolled my eyes. "See?" He asked, as Bálor was a victim of a STO for a near fall._**

**_"Just watch," I sighed, shaking my head, watching the action continue in the ring._**

**_Itami gets Viktor up but Konnor stops him before he can send Viktor to sleep. They set up for the Fall of Man but Itami trips Konnor. Bálor with a Pele kick. Itami with a flying kick to Konnor and then Itami and Bálor go up top. Bálor and Itami with stereo double stomps and Bálor gets the three count._**

**_Winners: Finn Bálor and Hideo Itami_**

**_"What now Graves?" I asked with a smirk, dropping the headset, to cheer for Finn and Hideo. I walked to the back as they celebrated with the fans._**

I stop to watch Renee interview Roman who says he will be the first NXT alum to win the WWE Heavyweight Championship. I nodding, agreeing with him.

"Hey Hadleigh," he smiled, pulling me in for a tight hug.

"Hey Joseph," I smiled, squeezing him tight. He chuckled at the use of his full name. He refused to call me Leigh, so I refused to call him Joe.

"You ever going to call me Joe?" He asked, pulling outta the hug.

"You ever going to call me Leigh?" I asked, right back.

"Nope," he chuckled.

"There's your answer, Joseph," I smirked.

We stood around watching the Divas match. They were great and phenomenal out there, putting the divas division in check. We had a lot to work on to keep putting on matches like that. They had showed the world that the divas were no filler. Charlotte had retained her title after an amazing showing of what the divas can do. They had put in the work for that match and it showed, immensely. "I'll catch ya later," Joseph said. I nodded, hugging him. I went and found a place to watch the main event. I was having a battle within myself. I wanted Sami to win, but on the other hand I wanted Adrian to retain the title.

They had a great rivalry going on and this match was nothing short of excitement with plenty of nail biting moments. Watching Sami win, I was happy, but the fact Adrian lost, had taken away at that happiness. I laughed watching Kevin run past most the locker room, getting to Sami first to hug him. I held my breath watching Adrian come face to face with Sami. I wasn't worried when Adrian had kicked Sami's hand away, pulling him in for a hug. I headed to gorilla to wait for Adrian.

"Dinner tomorrow night?" Adrian asked. "I talked to Finn, before the show. I...tomorrow around 7?" I nodded, kissing his cheek, feeling him tense up.

"Sounds great," I replied. He nodded walking off, with his head down. I sighed now knowing that I had to face Finn later. I frowned watching Kevin run back out to the ring, hugging Sami. I laughed softly. I gasped watching Kevin turn on Zayn, powerbombing Sami into the ring apron. I was excited for this feud.


	8. Chapter 8

"I just think it's best we take time and figure things out. There's something there, sitting on the surface between you and Finn. You need to figure it all out Leigh, and once you do, we'll talk and see where we stand, okay?" He asked. My mouth had went dry. My eyes clouding over with moisture.

"You're breaking up with me, for something that never happened. I want to be with you not him," I stated, fighting back my tears. I had spent my whole day, trying to figure out what to wear, fighting back all my nerves and reservations about tonight. I thought things were going to go so amazingly not having my heart ripped from my chest.

"You say that, but Leigh. I can't be with you. I need to figure things out and you need to decided what this thing between you and Finn really is. I'm sorry but I'm doing the right thing here." I wanted to jump up and yell that this was all wrong but even I had to admit that taking time away from a relationship would do me good. But it still hurt. "Once we figure out where we stand, we can at the very least still be friends." He was talking like we weren't going to work out in the end. That this break between us was the real deal.

"I would like that," I told him, getting up. "I do love you. Maybe you're right, about me needing to figure out my feelings. But the love I have for you is real," I said, walking around the little table kissing him one last time.

"I never doubted that, Leigh, not for a second. But sometimes our love isn't enough. You hadn't gave me your heart. Honestly I believe you already gave your heart to someone else," he stated. I nodded knowing what he was getting at.

"You kept your heart knowing I could never love you the way you could love me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "I'm sorry," I choked out. This really was good bye. It was going to take time to get over my feelings for him and only be friends with him once again.

"I'm sorry too, Leigh." I shook my head, walking out to my car. He had no reason to be sorry. He hadn't done anything wrong. Driving home was a fog filled with watery eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked, wiping at my eyes.

"I brought ice cream and side splitting laugh out loud movies," he stated, holding two bags up.

"How'd you know?" I asked, moving past him to unlock my door.

"I've got my ways, Leigh," he remarked, holding the door open.

"Yeah, okay, Finn. I'm just going to go change, just get everything set up," I told him, heading upstairs to change out of my white dress. I slipped on shorts and a tank top. I stopped in the bathroom to see how big of a mess I really looked. Red puffy eyes with black mascara streaks down my face. Cleaning my face I headed back down seeing a movie ready to play and two spoons in the mint ice cream. I had wanted to talk to him about everything that had taken place surrounding that stupid kiss that didn't happen, but it really seemed like water under the bridge at this point.

After a few hours, I found myself cuddled into his side. Even though my break up with Adrian was still fresh in my mind I couldn't help but feel safe in Finn's arms and that thought didn't even scare me. "Thank you for this, I needed it."

"You're welcome, Leigh. We all need a friend to lean on," he responded, squeezing my shoulder. I nodded, resting my head against him.

**December 18th, 2014**  
><strong>Winter Park, Florida<strong>  
><strong>NXT<strong>

After that first night with Finn I had stayed away telling him I needed time to think. I still wasn't feeling any better about my break up. I had yet to see or even talk to Adrian. Watching him get destroyed at the hands of Kevin Owens, had dread drop into the pit of my stomach. I wanted to check on him, but I thought better of it.

**_"You shouldn't have come looking for me, Leigh." I had walked the darken halls looking for the shadow man._**

**_"Why not?" I asked, growing impatient with him. "Am I suppose to be scared of you?" I asked hesitantly._**

**_"You have nothing to fear with me, Leigh. Just go, I'll find you when the time is right. I'm watching, always watching you my Leigh." Frowning I walk off._**

**_"Just the diva we were looking for," Konnor stated, with an evil smirk on his face. Within a matter of seconds, I'm tossed over Viktor's shoulder, being hauled away. I pound on his back, but that doesn't work._**

**_"Let me go!" I screamed, pounding on his back, my legs flailing about. I landed with a hard thump in a chair. I try to pull my arms free, feeling the rope tightening around them. I kick at that them as they back up, turning the monitor on._**

**_"Watch what we could have done for you, Leigh," Konnor stated. I sighed looking around the dingy little broom closet._**

**_Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady (with Carmella) versus Konnor and Viktor_**

**_I try not to watch as Viktor and Colin start things off and they lock up. I sigh watching Viktor with a punch after Colin had missed. Viktor with Canadian Lifters. I struggle to get free as the ref warns Viktor. I smile watching Colin go on the offense, tagging in Enzo. I shake my head watching Enzo worry about Konnor and not Viktor. I get my hands free watching Viktor get an STO for the the count._**

**_It's their voices after the match that have me stopping at the door, turning back to face the monitor. Viktor goes on to say for the last two years they have proven themselves to be the best in NXT. I may not like them but they had a point there. Viktor goes on saying last week was beginner's luck. I shake my head, knowing better. Viktor continues saying as long as they are still standing, the war with Finn Bálor and Hideo Itami is far from over._**

**_Konnor says the next time they meet, Finn and Hideo will fall while they will rise. They grow quiet and I turn once again to leave when Konnor speaks once more. "Leigh, this is your last chance to rethink joining us. We offer you everything."_**

**_"All you have to do is say yes," Viktor says. "If you say no again, there will be hell to pay." I didn't need to be looking at the monitor to know they meant business._**


	9. Chapter 9

As if I didn't have enough problems there sat Jon in my living room. Walking in I noticed that a red-head woman had her head in his lap, sound asleep. I looked at Jon, heading to the kitchen dropping my bags by the stairs. I made myself busy making myself a cup of tea. Without looking up to know he was there I asked, "How long have you been here?"

"Around an hour," he shrugged. "You know how I keep in contact with Sam, what happened? Catie wanted to make this whole romantic couples dinner to get to know you and...what happened?" He asked, once more.

"One Fergal Devitt," I hissed under my breath. With the look on his face he heard what I had said. It was late and I was tired, the last thing I wanted to do was relive my break up with Adrian and indulge myself with facts about the one man that kept coming to mind. I really wanted to curse Sam out, but this wasn't his fault, he was only reporting back to Jon. Something they've always done when it came to my well-being. He sat at the table motioning for me to join him.

"What happened? You can't blame this all on him, Leigh. You're at fault here to." I knew that, sighing I looked down, gathering the courage to let it all come out. Everything about the almost kiss at the club, the problems I've been having with Adrian, the get together with my brother, the fact Adrian over heard things I should have been up front about in the first place and lastly about how time apart turned into a break up because I was in love with someone else and that person already had my heart.

"It's pretty shitty and I hate that I hurt him, but I had to live my life, because we never had timing on our side. I couldn't pass up a chance to find love again. Because I didn't know when or if things would ever work out with Fergal," I finished with a sigh.

"Hey now, you had every right to date Adrian and see were things went. That's not a crime. But now you need to figure out what you want to do about Fergal." That wasn't a problem because I knew what it was I wanted. Funny how I could figure things out like that when I was talking to Jon. Happened just about every time.

"Why don't you take Catie to the guest room and I'll see you both in the morning," I told him, getting up to place my mug by the sink.

"Night, Leigh," he said, giving me a hug.

"Night, Jon," I replied, hugging him back. Pulling away, I walked off grabbing my bag heading up to bed.

With my mind now clear on what needed to be done I had an easy time falling asleep, no longer feeling guilty about causing Adrian all the pain and suffering. He'd get it together and find the person for him.

I woke up to the sweet smell of blueberries and strawberries. I jumped from bed, yelling, "Jonathan, you best not be cooking! I forbid you from touching my stove." I stopped in the kitchen, hearing Jon chuckle, I glance seeing Jon sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee, looking over I see that Catie is at the stove.

"I see that I'm not the only one to keep you from touching things in the kitchen," Catie joked.

"Hey now I make a mean cup of coffee," he retorted, holding his mug up. I shake my head going to pour myself a cup of coffee.

"I hope you don't mind, Jon said it was okay," Catie said, now a bit shyly.

"It's fine really," I said, frowning hearing the doorbell. I wasn't expecting anyone. After explaining things to Fergal, I didn't expect him to come around until I called him or talked to him at NXT. But pulling open the door, there he stood.

"I know you wanted to be left alone and I respect that, but I have to do something first." I frowned looking up at him.

"What's th..." He cut me off mid-word, his lips pressing against mine in a soft but searing kiss. Before I can lose myself in the kiss, he pulled away resting his forehead against mine. "That was nice," I tell him with a smile, closing my eyes. "Wanna stay for breakfast?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude on you," he replied, kissing my nose.

"You really wouldn't be. Jon and his girl are here. So see no trouble at all."

"That hurts Leigh," he smirked, causing me to frown. "Using me so you don't have to be the third wheel around your friends." I laughed giving him a playful shove.

"You coming in or not?" I asked, breaking free of the hold he had on me.

"How can I refuse that?" He asked, stepping into the house.

"Easily," I muttered, walking into the kitchen. Looking around, I realized I was a bit under-dressed. All three of them were wearing jeans and some sort of a shirt and I was wearing my night shorts and a tank top. I suddenly felt like I was naked. I smiled, turning to walk out of the room.

"Where you going?" Jon called. "It's almost time to eat."

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna shower and get dressed, because I feel a tad naked compared to the rest of you guys," I called back.

"I don't know but them, but I don't mind that fact." I was happy that I was racing up the stairs at the point, so that way they couldn't see just how red my face really was from Fergal's little comment.

Showered and dressed I walked back downstairs expecting there to be no food left and I was quite okay with that. I normally never really eat a huge breakfast. A little something was enough for me. But stepping foot into the kitchen I saw that both guys were drooling over the food. I laughed, refilling my cup of coffee sitting down in the open seat that was between Jon and Fergal. "What's going on?" I asked, finding this whole thing just a little amusing.

"Catie wouldn't let us eat without you. Because this is your house and it would just be awkward," Jon sighed.

"Oh I really wouldn't have minded," I said, getting my plate full of the food.

"I tried that, she wouldn't budge," Jon said, stuffing his mouth full of pancake. I shrugged, digging into my own plate of food.

Very little was said during breakfast. Catie had told me she felt bad about making such a mess and she wouldn't take no for an answer so she currently was helping me wash the dishes. Catie was stunning. She had perfectly tan skin, her eyes were blue and around the pupil there was a small circle of green. I had never saw anything like that before, I was jealous because it made my eyes seem dull and boring. She was a natural red-head and she was super funny and laid back. Just the kind of women for Jon. She was the complete opposite of him in the ring. She was a mix of Lita and Trish and wasn't afraid of a fight. Any given chance she got at being in the air she took it. I always loved watching her wrestle, I just never imagined her and Jon getting together.

"I don't want to be insulting, or seem as if I'm jealous or insecure or anything like that, because I'm not. It's just...what's the deal with you and Jon?" She asked. "Is there anything that could happen in the near or distant future?"

"That's be incest," I told her, drying my hands off. I had to think my words over carefully here. I wasn't sure what Jon had told her and I didn't want to cause a rift between them. "In every sense of the word brother, that's Jon. He's always been there for me. I love him like a brother." I assured her. "You have nothing to worry about. I have no intentions of having my feelings change for him nor will they. I gave my heart out to someone else, years ago and it recently took an ex to point that out to me. Near or distant future, Jon is just going to be my best friend, my brother, nothing more," I explained further for her. "You have nothing to worry about though. You're special and I can see that he cares deeply for you and he isn't going to be dumb enough to ruin that and let you get away from him," I told her with a smile.

"Thanks, for that. I just needed to be sure." I nodded, squeezing her arm. "I'm falling for him fast, and I don't want to be in too deep only to get hurt."

"I get that, we gotta check and make sure."

"Catie, we should get going," Jon said, stepping into the room. I frowned hearing that. He was the one going on about Catie wanting to making a romantic dinner for us.

"What about..." Catie was in the process of asking when Jon cut her off.

"I think it's best we hold off and come back another time for that," he told her pointedly. She nodded walking off to collect her things.

"You really don't have to go on my account," I told him, placing the towel on the counter. "We could still have a nice little dinner."

"I know, but you need time and I don't want to make you anymore upset about things." I nodded, pulling him in for a hug.

"Come around for the holidays. I might not be around on Christmas. I'm thinking about going home." It was time to try to make amends with my family. That was if they were ready. But it was the least I could do. The rest would be on them.

"We might try to make it for Christmas eve and we can have a nice little holiday meal."

"I'd like that, Jon," I responded. "We'll have to have Sam come around, if he's still here. He might be like some of the others from NXT and be heading home for the holidays," I told him, walking with him to the kitchen. "It was nice meeting you Catie." I could easily see myself being friends with her.

"Same to you, Leigh. We'll have to find a time to hang out when there is no guys around." I laughed hearing Jon groan.

"I'd like that and both of you please don't be a stranger," I told them, seeing them to the door. Jon laughed tossing their bags into the truck.

"Never," he called back, climbing into the car. I waved, shutting the door. I turned around to look at Fergal, who seemed to be looking at me.

"I know that I love you and that I want to be with you, but I don't want to move to fast. Not after everything I just went through. We've always had bad timing and now that timing has seemed to work out for us, but I want to take things slow because it has been years and we've both changed." This is what I needed right now. Nothing else but taking things slow and getting to know him all over again.

"I understand, Leigh. We're not ready to jump right into a relationship. We gotta go on a few dates and see if this love we have is really real or if it's something we've been imagining for years now." I nodded at his words. One way or another we would get things sorted out between us. And I was feeling bubbly knowing that things might turn out to be really good for us. "Now get over here and we'll watch a movie before it's time to eat lunch and get on with the rest of our day." I smiled, sitting next to him, curling up to his side, watching a movie on TV. Life was looking up.


	10. Chapter 10

The last few days with Fergal had been nothing short of amazing. We had spent time together and apart. But it was like no other relationship I've had. There was something different about this one. We had established that we were dating and no one else was going to come between us. This thing between us, was legit. I couldn't have been happier.

I hated that he had to leave, but I didn't stop him from going home and spending the holidays with his family. He had offered for me to come with but I couldn't do that. It was time I deal with my family, in person. All my friends from NXT had headed off to spend the holidays with their families.

"Where's your girl at?" I asked, over the lasagna I had cooked. Jon had showed up at my door just as I was getting back from the store with dinner.

"She had decided to go home and spend time with her family. She wanted me to come with, but I ain't ready for that yet," he explained. I nodded, knowing where he was coming from. I didn't have that problem with Fergal. I had met his family numerous times before.

"Wouldn't that have been a sight," I smirk at him. "But seriously, you do love her don't you?"

"Where's that coming from? I really don't know where I stand feelings wise. Still sorting through that. I do know, that I want her in my life." I gave him a smile.

"It's just that when you guys were here she was worried about you leaving her for me, because she has falling hard for you. I would hate for something like that to pop up in any relationship." I had done that, and it wasn't exactly the best thing to happen. I still feel bad about that and I still haven't talked to Adrian. "Before you say anything, I know that's not possible, because I love Fergal, I'm in love with the man and as far as we are concerned, we are nothing more than friends, siblings even."

"Damn straight. I love you, Leigh, but that's brother love. That's as far as it goes. I'm gonna always have your back."

"I'm not the one you need to convince. You need to make sure she knows how you feel about her."

"Thanks for this little talk but maybe ditching her to come here wasn't the best option. Especially if I knew she was feeling a little worried about my relationship with you. I'm sorry about leaving early on you." It was easy to see that he felt bad. I was okay with it. He had to make amends with his girl.

"Go, I've got an early morning. I'm gonna go home myself. So it was only going to be a matter of time before I kicked you out," I told him with a friendly smile.

After hugging Jon and sending him on his way, I got busy cleaning the mess we had made from dinner. I headed up to bed. I had chatted with Fergal earlier in the day. I wasn't sure if I would talk to him again before he got back in a couple days. We had made plans to spend New Years together. I was actually looking forward to that.

By the time 4 in the morning rolled around, I just wanted to forget about going home and spend the hours on the road in my warm and cozy bed sound a sleep. By a quarter to 5, I was finally up and getting coffee made before jumping into the shower. At 6 I had two cups of coffee, dressed and ready to head out the door, a cup of coffee in hand.

I was just happy that Dillon had told me what everyone liked and had helped me deal with presents for everyone. Dillon had taken them with him. That if I did back out, it would look like I made some sort of an effort. I was just freaking out about this. The last time I saw my parents it didn't end well.

_"Hadleigh, I don't see what spending a whole year away from your family is going to do for you." My mother held a straight face, showing no emotion. I already knew she was disappointed in me._

_"It's what I need to do, so I can figure my life out," I responded, closing my suitcase._

_"It's medical school, Hadleigh. You can't just not go. Not after you refused to go to law school. This is your life on the line here," my dad scolded, showing just how big of a disappointment I am to him._

_"I have no interest in being a lawyer or a doctor. This is my life and I'm going out there to figure out what I want to be. I'm going to do the one thing that makes me happy," I stated._

_"And that's wrestling?" My father, asked outraged._

_"It could be. I know I won't be happy behind a desk, or consulting patients the rest of my life!" I snapped, storming out of my room._

_"You become a wrestler, you won't be welcomed back here," my father snapped._

_"Like I give a shit," I snapped, slamming the door shut._

I guess it was time to see if they still felt that way. I gave Dillon a weak smile, when he suddenly appeared, before I was out of my car. I had spent 3 hours behind the wheel, and my body was stiff. "Do they know?" I ask, approaching him.

"I didn't tell them, not sure if you were going to actually show." I nodded, heading in behind him.

"Aunty Leigh," Sophie yelled, full of smiles, hugging me. I looked around the room seeing faces full of shock turning into ones of pure sour. "Did Adrian come with you? What about Finn?" She asked with eyes full of hope.

"They didn't come with. They went home to visit their families," I told her. She nodded, wiggling herself from my grip. "Maybe I should go, Dillon. Clearly I'm still not wanted here."

"No, were gonna go sit down and were gonna talk this thing out. You are apart of this family. It's time they see that," Dillon said with authority to his voice. Other than Sophie, there was 3 other kids playing on the floor. The little baby was off sleeping upstairs, the baby monitor on the coffee table.

"You can't honestly be happy being a wrestler?" Jayden asked.

"Actually I'm more than happy. I love it. Getting to where I am today wasn't easy, but I made it where I want to be. I wouldn't change that," I explained, I was sure I had a goofy grin on my face.

"You don't regret choosing wrestling over us?" Debbie asked.

"I chose my happiness. I had bent over backwards to my breaking point. I had to do what made me happy, repercussions damned. I never once regretted that. I wasn't the one to cut off all communication. That's on you guys," I told them.

"That would be on us," my dad said. "I thought that if we told you we disapproved, that you wouldn't do it. We are sorry. We never meant for this to go on for so long."

"We are sorry, sweetie. We have followed your career. It wasn't easy, but we had done it. You wouldn't know how thrilled we were when you signed with WWE."

"Really?" I ask, taken back about it all. "I wouldn't have signed with them if it wasn't for a friend. I was in this funk and I was at a cross road in my life. At the time it was either I keep pushing myself or I give up. I owe my career to him, at least that part." It was kinda shitty on my part to slap him and have nothing to do with him for nearly a year or so.

"We didn't know that. We knew you weren't booked for any matches in the U.S." I nodded at my mother's words.

"It was exactly what I needed. You guys should come watch a show. Why didn't you say anything before?"

"We didn't want to intrude. We had banned wrestling, it wasn't our world," my father explained. "We're proud of you, Hadleigh."

"Very proud of you," my mother chimed in. Dillon pulled me in for a hug.

"See they can surprise you," he smirked. "You figure things out between Adrian and Finn?" He asked.

"I did, and I have Adrian to thank for making me see what was right in front of my eyes."

In no time, I was swept off to the kitchen to help my mom finish with Christmas dinner. We had a lot of things to catch up on and laughter had been involved. I wasn't going to mention the pills and the dark days I had spent through the years. I saw no need in bringing the atmosphere down. It was great to be home and to have my family back.

"No," I laughed, seeing my dad ready to play an episode of NXT. "I haven't watched any of matches."

"No time like the present," he smirked.

"Yeah, auntie Leigh, let's watch," Sophie said, jumping with excitement. I sighed caving in. "Konnor or Viktor didn't hurt you did they?"

"Nope, they didn't hurt me. I'm too tough," I smiled, at her.

Before I knew it the sun was long gone and I was way to tired to drive the 3 hours back home. I was informed that my room was still the same and I was more than welcomed to spend the night.

**Jon: Everything go okay?**

**Leigh: Like you wouldn't believe. Should've done this years ago.**

**Jon: That's good, I'm happy for you.**

**Leigh: How'd meeting the parents go? You didn't start any fires, did ya?**

**Jon: The house is still standing and they don't hate me. So I'm going with it went okay.**

I rolled my eyes, placing my phone on the charger, slipping under the covers. I was still trying to wrap my head around the events that occurred today. It was surreal to think that they've supported me the second I walked out the door. I couldn't even remember what I had been so scared of.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Leigh comes from my imagination. Ashley belongs to Amber Rollins Ambrose. Every one else belongs to themselves and their respected parties. I mean no disrespect whatsoever.**_

* * *

><p><strong>NXT<br>January 1st, 2015**

I loved that I had my family back in my life. My time with them was cut short when Fergal got a hold of me saying he would be back a day earlier than planned. I was excited to see him again. I didn't explain anything about my dating life with my family. I just wasn't ready for that yet. I knew that when they paid a visit to Winter Park and Full Sail for NXT I'd have to explain it, but until then, I was keeping it from them. I didn't want them to put it down. The relationship was still new and fragile. Love aside.

"What are you guys doing after the show?" I ask, changing into my gear. I felt it was time to change things up. So today my gear was black shorts with purple and green stripes. My top was a white halter top with blue and purple stripes. My wresting boots were plain black.

"Just hitting a party with a few other people. You?" Bayley asked.

"Not really sure what Fergal has in mind," I reply with a shrug. "He wanted it to be a surprise, so I asked no questions and let him do his thing."

"I couldn't do it," Becky commented, shaking her head. I didn't mind surprises. I hated having them all the time. I was okay with surprises being occasional.

"They ain't that bad," I state, heading out.

_**My heart speeds up being pulled from the hall, into a dark room. My eyes adjust but I don't see anything. I go to speak but a finger is pressed against my lips. "Shh, my lovely Leigh. It's almost time for the world to see who I am. Are you ready to know who I am?" He whispered, his breath hot against my lips.**_

_**"Who are you?" I whisper.**_

_**"With time, Leigh. Your question will be answered."**_

_**"Leigh, we know you are back here," Viktor yelled.**_

_**"We hate playing games," Konnor said. "We just want to have a nice little chat with you." I scoffed hearing that. The guy in black, tightened his hold on me.**_

_**"Fine," Viktor seethed. "We win tonight you join us!" I frantically shook my head, that was the last thing I wanted.**_

_**"We lose, we won't bug you again. Deal?" Konnor asked.**_

_**"It's okay, I won't let them hurt you," he whispered. I nodded.**_

_**"Deal!" I shout, closing my eyes. I hear them chuckle walking off.**_

I head outta the room, going to get a water and wait for my match. I smile passing Adrian. He smiled back. I grin seeing Fergal, leaning against the wall a cocky smirk on his face. "What?" I ask slowly, walking up to him.

"I just find it funny that I get to wrestle for my girls freedom to be with another guy in NXT." I cringed, not putting those dots together. It seemed really bad, when put like that.

"But if I could be with you, I would take it, I didn't get to hand pick my mystery guy," I respond, stepping closer to him.

"I know that, Leigh. I didn't mean anything by it," he stated, pulling me in for a hug.

"I know," I smiled. He was only making an observation about my story line looping through his. I was sure at some point we could use that to turn things around. I was going to keep that in mind.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked, with a nervous chuckle.

"Nope. Besides you won't tell me what you have planned for tonight," I smirked.

"But I told you to wear that sexy little black dress," he husked. "Because we are leaving after the show." I bit my lip, my cheeks felt like they were on fire. Hearing Ashley win her match, I pulled myself away from my man, heading to gorilla.

_**"Oh Leigh, would you come to the ring. I have something to say to your face." I walk down to the ring, getting a mic.**_

_**"Ashley, what is it I can do for you?" I ask.**_

_**"Next week, my boo, Tyler is back. You see I wanna see if you really have it. You refused to join the Ascension. Do you have any brains?" She asks in a mocking tone.**_

_**"Do you have any sense?" I ask. "Because to me it seems like you don't. I didn't join the Ascension, because I didn't want to. I have morals, I don't lower myself like you do when it comes to the prince of uggos," I stated. "You want a match next week, you're on. I'm not afraid."**_

_**"Find yourself a team mate. Next week it's a mixed tag match," she smirked. "That is if you haven't been forced to join the Ascension.**_

_**"I'll see you next week," I state, getting outta the ring heading to the back.**_

With very little time to waste I headed off to the locker room to change into a pair of skinny jeans, a purple tank top and 5 inch knee-high black boots. I walked back to gorilla, wrapping myself around Fergal. There was still a few minutes to waste and we stood around having a laugh. "Good luck," I whisper, kissing him quickly.

"You be careful. I don't want to spend the night at the ER," he smirked, kissing my nose.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" I ask with a smirk. He winked and headed out to the ring.

_**I pace on the ramp watching as Hideo and Bálor take on the Ascension. My nerves have time to relax as Finn and Hideo take control right from the start. A smile rests on my face watching the action unfold in the ring. Halfway through the match I get tired watching and pacing, so I make my way to the announcers table.**_

_**"Are you ready to join the Ascension once they turn this match around and defeat Bálor and Itami?" Alex Riley asks, the second I sit down.**_

_**"Dude, there is no way I'm joining them. Finn and Hideo have this," I state, watching Finn get tossed out of the ring. "I'm not worried. I have faith in both Bálor and Itami." With the tides turning and the Ascension going on the offense, I was starting to worry, that this match might not go in my favor.**_

_**"She's right, Riley. The team of Bálor and Itami beat the Ascension at Takeover: R Evolution. They can do it again, tonight," Graves states.**_

_**I let a breath out, once the tides turn once again with Finn and Hideo going on the offense, ready to end the match. And just like that all my worrying was for nothing when Bálor hits a double stomp off the turnbuckles onto Konnor and Itami with a spin kick for the three count.**_

_**"Told ya, I had no worries. The Ascension are no longer my problem," I state, dropping the headset and running to the ring, jumping on both Finn and Hideo, enveloping them both in a massive hug.**_

After I left the ring I headed to get my things and put on the black dress that hugged my curves in all the right places, stopping mid-thigh, it showed off a touch of cleavage. I had left my hair down. I had been ready before Fergal, so I found a place in catering to wait for him. I smiled seeing Graves take a seat next to me. "I've missed hanging out with you, during the shows," I comment. He smirked.

"That's cause I'm the life of the party." I rolled my eyes.

"You ready?" Fergal asked, cutting my time with Graves short. I nodded, getting up. Fergal took my bags, leaving Graves confused.

"I ain't asking," he muttered, walking off. I giggled, walking to the parking lot with Fergal.

On the ride to this surprise that my boyfriend had for me I was rather quiet, nodding to what he was saying not that I was paying attention to what was being said. It wasn't like I had anything else going on. "You okay?" I looked over at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Honestly," I respond, giving him a smile.

"You see, I know you better than that. You're quiet and you've got your thinking face on. Which is cute, but what's going on?" He asked, parking at a restaurant.

"It's silly," I tell him with a sigh. "I'm happy that we're together, it's a long time coming and it wouldn't have worked out for us before this, but I still feel bad for hurting Adrian. He was my best friend and now, I can barely get a smile from him. I know it takes time, but I hate it," I explain with a sigh.

"You're right, we wouldn't have worked out. And now is our time. Adrian will come around, Leigh."

"I know, now can we go enjoy our night? I am starving," I smile getting outta the car.

"Only if you promise to forget about Adrian for the night. You've gotta believe that everything will work out." I smile, lacing my fingers with his.

"Tonight is about us. How can I think about another man, when I'm with the best guy in the world?" I ask with a smirk. He brought my hand up to his lips. "You do know that I love you, right?" I ask the second we've been seated and the waitress walks off.

"You know that I love you, right?" He asks right back with a sexy smirk on his face. I can feel my cheeks start to warm up. "You're sexy when you blush," he comments with a wink. I shake my head, bringing the menu up.

Dinner had been lovely. Filled with laughter and a lot of flirting. This was the best first date I had ever been on. It wasn't until our desserts arrived that he started to squirm in his seat. "Are you alright over there?" I question taking a bite of my double fudge cake.

"Hadleigh, we've been friends for years. I have loved you for what seems like the first day I saw you. Our timing, it was always wrong, but now despite this technically being our first official date, I see a lifetime of happiness with you. I know we agreed to take things slow." As he speaks, the only thing running through my mind is please don't let this be what I think it is. "Will you Hadleigh Marie Burch, marry me?" He asked, getting on bended knee, holding a black box open, revealing a diamond ring that was pear shaped with small diamonds on the band. The ring was gorgeous.

"I don't know, Fergal. I love you, I really do, but I don't know if I'm ready to be married or even engaged." I felt bad for not giving him a straight answer on this whole thing.

"Leigh, we've wasted so much time. This it feels right. It can be years before we actually get married, I don't care. I just want you in my life. I want to know that you'll be my wife one day."

"Okay," I tell him. "I have no interest in looking at anything wedding related for years. But yes I will marry you at some point in our future." I don't even know what came over me, but seeing the ring on my finger, it made this feel right. Cupping his face I pull him for a kiss. Mistake or not I was doing this.


	12. Chapter 12

**NXT**  
><strong>Jan. 8th, 2015<strong>

The last week had been exciting to say the least. Even though we were engaged, it hadn't really set in yet. I was taking that as a bad sign, keeping Fergal at arms length. I wasn't trying to ruin what we had, but it seemed like I was. I did it with every relationship I was in. And this one, I wanted to last forever.

"If you're freaking out about the engagement, we can undo it," Fergal stated, pulling me to stop, next to him. We had barely made it into the arena. I hated hurting him.

"Is that even a thing?" I ask, resting my head against his chest. People call engagements off all the time, but I've never heard of any working out after that. And I didn't want that. "I'm not freaking out per say. Its just, it doesn't feel like we are. I haven't got that cloud nine feeling or being all giddy about this. And I want that feeling," I explain, waiting for the worst.

"I think that it has to do with your guilt for hurting Adrian and leading him on." He might have a point, a good one at that. "You won't let yourself be happy because he's not happy."

"I need to have a chat with him," I say, pulling away. Fergal nodded, kissing my head, letting me go. In the short walk to catering, I tried to figure out what I was going to say to him. I was in luck watching a few guys get up from the table he was at leaving him alone. "Adrian, can we talk?" I ask, chewing my lip. He nods, motioning for me to sit down. Moment of truth.

"What's going on?"

"Fergal proposed last week and I've accepted. You're actually the first one I've told. I wanted you to hear it from me, but that ain't the main reason I'm here. I hate seeing you hurt and miserable because I played with your emotions." I needed everything to be out there. Under it all it may be selfish wanting him to be happy and him not blaming me that way I could be happy, but really, I wanted him to be happy.

"Congrats, Leigh. That's huge but honestly I think it's about time. I've had time to think about things and for as long as I've known you, all the signs about loving him were right there, I guess I wanted the hard task of showing you that you could fall for someone else, I just wasn't fast enough for that. I don't blame you or even hate you. It was a matter of time. We were never going to work. But Leigh, I wouldn't change what we had for anything. It just wasn't meant to be and I'm fine with just being friends with you. You weren't playing me. Unless you were using me for your own little sick game."

"I would never do that. I really did you like, Adrian. I wanted to see where things went, but..." I sighed, stopping not sure what else I could say.

"But nothing, Leigh. We made the choice to date, knowing there was a possibility that it could end bad. But were still friends and that's what counts. I don't hold this grudge against you. I'm not out seeing revenge. I'm happy for you. I'm happy that everything is finally falling into place for you." I smiled, hugging him. It felt amazing to clear that up with him. I told him to keep in touch before heading off for my match, to find out who this mystery guy is, because I wasn't let in on that secret. That's why I wasn't too shocked to see that it was just Ashley and Tyler waiting for the current match to wrap up.

"Hey," I smiled. Tyler ignored me, but that wasn't anything new. There has always just been something keeping us from being friends.

"Hey," Ashley replied. "Seems not even your little mystery guy is gonna help you tonight," she joked.

"Seems that way huh?" I ask, more concern than anything.

"Leigh, he'll show when the time is right," she assured me. I nodded knowing that he would do just that.

"Hey Leigh." Shocked, I look behind me to see Sam standing there.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask, hugging him.

"Not much, thought I'd come chill with ya before your match. Wanted a glimpse at this mystery guy of yours," he chuckled. "But I see he's not here, so I've gotta wait like the rest of you." I shook my head, seeing Tyler and Ashley head out to the ring.

"Moment of truth, huh?" I ask, walking to the ring with my music playing.

_**"Couldn't find the uggo?" Ashley remarks. I roll my eyes, looking to the ramp, waiting to see if he was going to show up. "We don't have all night. Either you forfeit or you fight us both!" Ashley demanded.**_

_**"I ain't afraid of either one of you, so bring it!" I yell.**_

_**"Hold up, I can't have that happening. I don't know where this mystery guy of yours is, Leigh." I let a small smile out hearing Solomon's voice. "But for tonight you have me."**_

_**I went to start things but Ashley smirked, walking backwards to tag Tyler in. I roll my eyes stepping backwards to tag Solomon in. They wasted no time with locking up and started to beat each other up. Solomon coming out on top. Tyler was quick to tag Ashley in.**_

_**I get into the ring wasting no time getting the upper hand. I go to the top rope ready to hit Meadow Scape a Diving DDT. Only Tyler is there to knock me down. Ashley is right there nailing a Superkick, getting the win. I roll from the ring, Solomon right there to help me to the back.**_

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, smacking his chest.

"Surprise," he says with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

"A heads up would've been nice," I retort.

"Your head is up isn't it?" He mocks. I gently shove him. "You know now, besides I'm not great at telling you thinks match wise. You forget that already? That hurts, Leigh," he said with a pout.

"How can I forget?" I ask, walking off.

After telling Adrian about the engagement I was itching to tell everyone else, but I didn't want talk to spread and I left the ring in the car, not ready to explain myself, but my finger was feeling cold and lonely and very bare now that things were slowly seeping in and I was letting myself start to enjoy this time.

"Considering the congrats I got from Adrian I can only guess that everything is good."

"Hmm, I think so," I smile, looking up at him.

"Does this mean," he started to say picking my left hand up, "that you are going to start wearing your ring all the time?" He asked, kissing my ring finger.

"Yes, because at this moment I'm sad I don't have it on. Because I'm ready to scream it to the world. I was being silly before. But I really did have this guilt over it."

"Shh," he whispered, placing his finger over my lips. "It's not silly, babe. How about we plan a little barbeque party to announce this engagement to our friends for next Thursday since NXT is moving to Wednesday's?" I nodded loving that idea very much.


End file.
